


In A Cage

by HellsBellsSinClub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Dark, Hannibal AU, M/M, Multi, Not a Crossover, hopefully ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: One missed call. A new voice mail. A serial killer hell bent on making his family again. Can Alfred Jones save himself and his brother from their former father? Or will he succumb to the darkness that haunts him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is three year old story that I managed to just finally finish. Not an overly nice story or well written for that matter but I am still posting it up on here. I have long since left the Hetalia fandom and finished this out of pure determination. I am dumping all the chapters on in one go. 
> 
> Please enjoy and Comment or leave Kudos.

_A small hospital room in Princess Margaret Cancer Centre, Toronto, Canada._

The room smelt of sickness and death. It soaked into the bright white walls of the office area and seeped into the dark blue and red carpet. The sharp scent of cleaning chemicals and antiseptic was almost more prominent as the bustling sounds of the hospital corridors outside the room. A darkly tanned Native American woman in a hospital gown was sitting on one of several uncomfortable but plump chairs in the room. Her skin was pulled tight against her bones and her cheekbones were thin and sharp under her sunken eyes. There was an oddly childish but colourful bandanna wrapped around her head and a very thin but real tired smile on her face that lit the room up more than the thin lights above on the ceiling or the colourful bandanna could. A bag of clear liquid on a stand connected to an IV in her inner left elbow, the fluid helping her keep hydrated and somewhat more healthy.

Standing beside the woman in the bandanna was a tall woman with sharp black eyes and a caring hand on the sick woman's shoulder. The sharp eyed woman was wearing a very smart and professional black and gold suit with low black heeled shoes. Her dark eyes watched everyone and everything in the room, picking apart all she saw with her fierce gaze that only softened when she looked at the other woman once more or when her eyes were drawn to the noises that came from young boys on the ground before the women. When she gazed at the woman or at the boys there was no pity in her eyes, tired love and adoration. The two young boys were no more than three and both seemed to enjoy playing with the little blocks the hospital provided for them. The sick woman looked down at the boys with pure love and devotion that only a mother could have.

By the door, two men watched the women and the boys silently. The taller man was dressed in flashy designer jeans and a deep purple dress shirt while the smaller man was wearing a comfortable green suit that would not look out of place on a professor in the late sixties, which should not have matched the youthfulness but somehow did. Neither man looked a day older than 25 years old and their blond hair did not have a single grey hair yet. They held each other's hand, a gold band shone beautifully on their ring fingers, signalling their relationship with each other. They watched the scene before them for a few short minutes before the taller man cleared his throat politely.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to intrude." A deep French purr came from the taller man's voice, bright blue eyes meeting the sick woman's dark blood short brown eyes. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and this is my husband Arthur Kirkland. Felix told us to come to this room? We are here for the adoption." He clarified in a confident and strong voice.

As the tall French man spoke those confident words, a sorrowful but understanding look appeared on the sick woman's face before she nodded slowly.

"Ah... Yes we have been expecting you to come today. My name in Nina. This is my partner Layla." She reached up and gently took hold of the hand that had not left her shoulder. Layla gave a nod in greeting to the blond men, looking them over slowly with her sharp eyes. Nina continued to speak after the two men both said hello to the women, her voice rough from emotion or from the need to cough she could not tell. "Everything is in place. Felix has done everything very thorough for us." She swallowed hard. "They ... the boys are too young to understand what is happening. But we have explained it enough to them to.. more or less know that they will not be seeing me or Layla after this week." A bitter smile appeared on her face as she gestured to the chairs across from herself and her partner. The children were there in the middle, playing still but looking at the men with curiosity. "Please, take a seat and tell me about yourself. I would like to know about the men who will be taking care of my sons from now on."

Arthur gave a very sympathetic smile and gently pulled his husband to the chairs. One of the boys, the one with less curly hair and bright blue eyes that were almost similar to Francis' looked up at the two new people while his brother hid his face in the bigger child's back. Arthur gave a cheerful grin at the two before looking back up at the women, who were looking at him politely. Francis grabbed onto his husbands hand and seemed to decide to start first.

"Well, I am twenty four years old. I am a fully qualified head chief and assistant manager at a small restaurant about two or so hours away from here. " His French accent was prominent as he spoke. "I was born and raised in Paris and was an only child growing up. I moved with my mother to England after a messy divorce with my father when I was sixteen. I met Arthur, Mon Amour the first week I moved there. He was my English tutor's little brother as I studied at the school we both went to." His voice was filled was adoration as he glanced over at the smaller blond who he loved.

Arthur smiled back at his lover with tooth decaying sweetness. "I hated him at first if I am honest. But once I got to know him and grow up a little it really did turn into true love... I am twenty two years old as of next month and am a small time author. I work mostly with small magazines and blogs but it pays very well and is rewarding. I am also looking into perhaps becoming a doctor, though I would need to settle the boys here" He nodded his head at the boys. "and make sure I can pay before I do that. " He smiled again, flashing his teeth. " I grew up with four older siblings and many cousins. I love working and being with children. I really do wish to have a large family myself." His British voice was soothing and he spoke in a very proper tone. "I was born and raised in England. I lived there my whole life and it has only been recently that once we married, Francis and I moved here to Canada. We wanted here to be the country our children grew up."

Both men looked to be very much in love with each other and it clear on their faces as they spoke about each other. They seemed to be the perfect couple to adopt the young boys. Any mother would want these men to care for their child if it was ever needed. They were kind, well spoke, financially stable and were honestly a perfectly young happily married couple with a whole life a head of them. The only bad thing that could be said about them was that they were almost too perfect. Like dolls or characters from a romance novel. Everything about them was shinny and lucky and just so damned perfect. It made both women feel slightly uneasy, though neither would ever mention it to the other. Both knew that Nina had less the a month to live and the boys needed a stable home before then or else they would end up in the system and more than likely separated. Neither of the women wanted the boys to be forced apart and these men... despite the uneasiness they seemed to bring, had been the only couple that have stated that they were willing to take both boys.

So Nina nodded along to what the men said, her eyes moving back to where her boys were playing together on the ground. They looked so happy and blissfully ignorant. Taking a deep. shuddering breath, she spoke in a quiet tone. " The boy's father is dead. He was a good friend of ours. He died in a traffic accident about three months before the boys were born. When they are older they may need glasses but from his side of the family there is no major medical worries." She paused and gave a bitter and sharp smile. "The doctors also say they are less likely to contract the strand of cancer I have as they do not have any ovaries... that being said make sure that they get regular health checks. They are up to date with vaccines and ...an-" She was cut off from speaking her body was racked with heavy and wet coughs. Layla rubbed her back gently and held a brightly coloured cloth to her face. Small droplets of blood appeared around Nina's mouth but were quickly wiped off by Layla. Once the worse of the hard sounds had stopped, Layla spoke for partner.

"I am sure you have been explained the processes of what happens now and the such." She asked. the men nodded. The boys were frowning up at their mother, though it was hard to tell if they were frowning out of worry or at the noise.

Francis stood and helped his husband stand. " We have had it all explained. Felix has gone through the whole thing with us and will be the one checking in on us for the first few months." He confirmed before slowly bending down and meeting the more shy boy's eyes. He glanced again at the women and meet their dark eyes with his own brighter blue orbs. The expression in those bright eyes was nearly inhuman, Nina thought. It was as if she was looking at a photo of someone being happy and kind, rather than the real thing.

"We very much intend to go through with this adoption ma'am." The British voice interrupted her very disturbing thoughts. "They will not need nor want when with us. They will get the best we can give." He spoke next to his husband, eyes on Alfred. With a kind smile that sent shivers down her spine, she watched as he knelt down and held his arms open to the small boy. He chuckled lightly as Alfred, her dear little Alfred, crawled shyly into his arms. Standing up with her son now in his arms, the blond man looked down at her , his bottle green eyes bright with an unknown emotion.

"I promise that they will have the best life they could want and will never be harmed by either of us." He swore.

But for some reason, in the deep pit of her stomach, Nina knew that promise would be broken and there will be nothing she could do about it.

-

_Twenty three years later._

The city sounds from bellow the window were a dull roar in the summer heat. A body of a man laid still on the bed, chest rising and falling slowly. Covered only by a thin sheet that left nothing to the imaginations, the naked tanned body sweated as the man slept quiet well despite the heat surrounding him. Posters of attractive men and women in different poses littered the walled next to images of superheros and famous movies. There was barely any wall to be seen. On the bed side table that had seen better days, next to an out of date phone with many scratches and a pair of glasses was a photo frame holding the image of two siblings, more than likely to be twins with how identical they looked. The two young men were laughing and smiling with their arms around each other at what looked to be the beach. The taller of the two had messy blond hair and a bright smile that seemed to shin in his blue eyes that would have matched the sky if the darkness of the room had not made the picture difficult to see or negative and hauntingly to look at from the low lights of the city that occasionally bounced against the glass. The other sibling looked to be of a more fair skin and his smile was small and reserved compared to his brothers. But that did not make it look any less happy. The two young men were almost impossible to tell apart, the only true visible difference was the eyes. The reserved twins' eyes were more of a purple colour while the taller twin was bright blue.

The night was calm and the dull roar of the outside world was nothing more than a familiar lullaby for the body covered in sweat on the bed asleep.

The peaceful tranquility of the night was abruptly interrupted by the vibrating of the phone against the wood of the bedside table. The automatic bright lights from the screen lighting against the wood and bleeding onto the wall. The light illuminated the photo in a eerie blue light. The body on the bed groaned awake before twisting and turning and tangling within the sheets towards the blinding glow and noise.

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

A tired hand reached out for the phone as the vibrating finally stopped and bleary sleep clouded eyes look down at the screen, the bright blue eyes narrowing at both the sudden brightness and in attempt to read the small words without his much needed glasses. A frown appeared on the young man's face as he hoped silently that he was not going to be called into work again. While he would like the money, he needed his sleep and rest even more. Besides it was too early in the morning and he really could not be bothered doing anything other than sleep right now. With a tired yawn the young man sat up and ran a careless hand through his messy blond hair. He let the light sheet covering his nearly naked body fall down to his waist as he rolled his neck and yawned once again. He body was toned and tanned with lean strong muscles that showed he did heavy or at least constant lifting regularly. His body would have been one that most men and women would desire for their partners to have, were it not for the large and pink scars that ran over his bicep, just over his heart. The cursive writing stood out against the tan like a gruesome tattoo, bold and bright.

With fingers lightly tracing the words with a frown, the young man made short work of unlocking the phone and pressing several buttons until he heard the automatic female voice played almost too loudly for tired ears.

_[You have one new Voicemail Caller Unknown. Private Number. Message received today at Three, Forty Three AM]_

The voice suddenly changed when the automatic voice disappeared, an amused British voice filled with hidden malice soon took over, sending the young man into almost hysterics as he listened to the message. In the back ground, barely heard over the British voice was the sound of a highway.

_"My dear little lad. How you have grown._

_It has been a while since we last saw or spoke to each other has it not? It is almost five years to the day since you.. 'caught' me so to say."_ Alfred, through his hyperventilating, could hear the quotation marks around the words caught. _"Tell me, how are your scars? Do they hurt still? Do they pull against the skin as you move? What do your lovers think of them? Do they like them? Or do they avoid them when you have sex because they are afraid to touch what is not theirs? Do they find them ugly, the marks I left for you? I think they would look beautiful against your lovely skin. A mark that belonged to the two of us. Something you could see and always remember me by, even when you see them you feel only the hate they have brainwashed you into believing you should feel for me. "_ There was a deep sigh and the sound of a coin being placed into a slot, the young man guessed that the call was being made from a pay phone. _" I am sure that by now you have heard the new of my... escape from that stupid place. I just want you to know my dear little lad that I am not escaping to kill or harm you. I hold no hate for you. Not for taking away my freedom and leaving me to rot in that cell by myself to be surrounded but idiotic fools."_ There was such malice in that voice that he was sure that the other man did hate him. _"I am not angry that you never answered my letters nor my calls my dear lad, I understand why you didn't. You are scared. But you don't have to be. I love you my dear little lad. With all my heart. And with that being said, I shall be seeing you soon to catch up on where we left off._

_Cheerio, my little Alfred. Cheerio._

The message beeped and the automatic female voice telling him that there was no more messages spoke through the speakers as the now identified young man named Alfred sat on the bed horror stricken. Fingers trembled as they traced over the words, remembering just how and who he got them from and the pain and suffering that came after.

Dr. Arthur Kirkland.

The Dark Gentleman.

A serial Killer. Murderer.

His adopted father.

The letters on Alfred's chest burnt as he traced over them once more as he phoned the police. The smoothness of the marks slowly becoming words as the operator answered. Words Alfred would never forget, no matter how much he tried or wanted to.

_Forever Mine. Alfred and Arthur._


	2. Chapter 2

The air con, Alfred decided, was a welcoming relief in the over bearing hot and stuffy meeting room he had been left in. Shortly after listening to the terrible voice mail ,and being sent into a 'mild' panic attack, two police officers had arrived at his small shitty apartment to inform him about his adopted fathers escape. Fathers being plural. It seemed that Papa Francis had too escaped from the maximum security mental facility he had been locked up in on the other side of the country. Arthur had been a medium prison and, according to what one of the younger offices told Alfred, before he was silenced by an older officer, that the two men had escaped within hours of each other, an obvious sign that they had both planned to do this together and had more than likely planned this for a while.

The officers had given Alfred with a glass of water and the air con on before leaving him with nothing but his thought and fears. No one will say a thing to the son and last (known) victim of the Cannibal Cook and the Dark Gentleman. Not when they are not fully positive that Alfred had not helped them in anyway. And while the twenty six year old respected the hard work the officers were doing and their determination in trying to catch the bastards that were his adopted parents, he honestly just wanted to know what the hell was going on and if his brother Matthew was safe or not.

God, Matthew, it had been four years since he had seen him. Four long years of wondering if he was alright and alive. If he wasn't dead in a gutter somewhere cause of a overdose of some drug he had been taking. If the purple eyed man was safe and warm at night. If he could make ends meet...

If...If...If...

That word was going to kill him some day. Matthew had not taken well to the idea that their adopted fathers had been serial killers who feed them human meat their whole lives or the idea and fact that Arthur had tried to kill? Maim? Permanently injure? Alfred when his brother had found out about their fathers' past time. Matthew had... he had fallen into some very deep and bad crowds after finding out that dark little secret. Alfred could not remember what his last words had been to his brother, only they had been hurtful and so angry. He had shouted them from the door way of a small dirty bathroom while his brother had been high off his head, pupils wide and dark with whatever he had just taken. He had turned his back on his brother that night and regretted it ever since. And now, now he could be in danger. Well, more danger then normal if Alfred was completely honest. Matthew had always been Francis' baby boy and if the Frenchman was out then there was no doubt he would go after Matthew, just like how Arthur was now after Alfred. He could only hope that the police found his brother before Francis somehow got his greedy hands on him.

The angst filled thoughts were pushed away from Alfred mind as the door of the meeting room were opened and a very well defined blond man entered the room with a straight and serious face that brought a relived and tiny smile to Alfred's own face. The taller blond man wore glasses similar to Alfred and a well pressed and neat police uniform that looked much too heavy for the weather. But despite the heavy clothes and serious expression, the dark blue eyes that looked down at Alfred seemed to smile at the younger man. "Mr. Jones." The thick accent murmured softly as the tall man walked over to Alfred and clapped a gentle hand against the younger man's shoulder.

Alfred relaxed his body in the taller man's presence, his body becoming less wired at the friendly clap and kind eyes. " Detective Oxenstierna, you are a sight for very poor eyes." Alfred grinned, he almost wanted to cry to be honest.

Berwald Oxenstierna had been the detective who had saved him from his father. He was the man who forcibly grabbed onto Arthur and threw him into the wall, before getting into a very dangerous one sided knife fight with the doctor that left the taller blond with serious scars on his chest and arms. He had somehow managed to knock his adopted father out before he had rushed over to Alfred's side and began to try and steam the blood the was all but pouring out from Alfred's chest. Arthur had cut very deep into the skin and muscle and had nicked blood vessels . It was very much out of place, according to the media, for a doctor known and respected for being one the youngest, in terms of having a medical degree, surgeon's with the best track record they had on surgeries.

Berwald had kept Alfred alive and had stayed with him at the hospital where he was placed next to his brother and cuffed to the bed until the two brothers had been cleared of being suspects. The Swedish born man had then stayed with him as the media began their lies and half truths and painted him and his brother as the next all Serial Killer's of the Week. Berwald was... he was there for everything that had happened in the last five years since that terrible night. And honestly, Alfred did not know what he would have done without the taller man. Maybe he would have ended up following his brother and slipping down a dark and dangerous sloop of no return?

"Whatever you are thinking, stop." Berwald's voice interrupted Alfred's rather dark thoughts rather suddenly, causing him to jump and look up at the taller man with a sheepish and tired smile.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his bed hair, messing it up even more. "I can't really help thinking you know? It kinda is what the brain does right?" He sassed playfully, only to get a wack on the head for his efforts. With a pout, Alfred went back to his chair and gestured for Berwald to sit with him. The taller man was here for a reason, or else he would not have been in his work uniform.

"So, am I going to be told anything or...?" He let his voice trail off as he glanced down at the untouched water sweating in the clear plastic cup. He wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to know if he was going to be safe. He wanted to know if his brother was safe.

"You will be told what we know soon. We are still organising a few things for you and your brother, such a safe houses and the such." The taller man paused and gestured for Alfred to drink the water, not wanting the younger man to get dehydrated at a time like this. "We managed to track the phone that called you to a gas station about a ten minute walk from where they were keeping Kirkland. From what we have gathered from the nurses and orderlies, he has been replying to a lot of his... fan mail in the last year or so. We believe he may have gotten one of them to get your number. We need more time to look into though."

Alfred let the words sink in as he drank the water like he had been silently told to do. A safe house would be nice, but that would mean he would behind his bills and lose his honestly shitty apartment that he loved. He would also more than likely lose all of his jobs and have no where left to go afterwards. And Berwald mentioned his brother; oh god, what if his brother was going through withdrawals or want more drugs and tried to sneak out? What if the guys the put around the house are apart of the crowd that think he and Mattie were working with their fathers oh god... What was he going to do.

"Stop Alfred. Everything is being taken care of. Relax." Berwald stood and walked over to the panicking man, gently placing his hands on his shoulders. "Deep breaths. You are safe here. You brother is safe and well. I am safe and well. Your friends are safe and well. No one is in danger or hurt." The taller man spoke gently and knelt down so he could look Alfred in the eyes. "Everything is under our control. We will find both of them and put them back where they belong understood?"

Alfred tried. He honestly tried to calm himself. He used his breathing exercises that his therapist recommended, he tried to count backwards from ten. To think of five things that make him happy. To do anything to stop the panic rising in his chest and taking over his body completely, he just couldn't. Not today. Not when he did know what was happening or what was going to happen to him or his brother or even to Berwald. He was scared and the tightening in his chest was so painful he could hardly even breathe...

And then there were warm arms around his body, pulling him close and holding him to a bigger chest. Gentle fingers moved through his hair as Alfred allowed himself to break down and cry. He wanted to have a normal life. He wanted to be able to read the news paper and not remember seeing his or his brothers faces all over the pages, being called the Murder Sons of The Cannibal Cook and the Dark Gentleman. He wanted to be able to eat meat again and not have a panic attack every time he tried to do so. He wanted to watch movies and not flinch at the sound of French or English accents. He wanted to be able to not wear a shirt and not have people look at him with horror 'cause they know, they know who he is and what those scars mean. He wanted a lover who didn't leave him because they found out his real name. He wanted a lover who didn't a have fetish for almost murder victims. He just wanted to be a normal twenty six year old man and find himself a partner and live a normal life.

He desperately wanted to see his little brother too. He wanted say he was sorry for walking out when he should have stayed. He never did find out what happened that night when Francis took Mattie out, only that his brother has several scars of his own on his chest. He was a terrible person and brother. He was selfish and by god he just wanted all this to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up and for this to be a stupid night terror from watching too much Hannibal Lector with his brother and their friends when they should have been studding for their uni classes.

But it wasn't a dream and he was still having a panic attack, though it was calming down. Breathe in, hold for four seconds, breathe out, hold for four seconds, breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. It was okay. He was going to be okay. Berwald was here and he was going to help. Mattie was safe. He was going to be moved to the or a safe house too. It... it was going to be alright. Arthur and Francis won't get them. They won't.

Alfred hoped they won't.

-

After ten minutes of hugs and breathing techniques, Alfred felt much calmer and exhausted then before. He sat on the chair and accepted the new glass of water from Berwald who walked back into the room after leaving for several minutes. Trailing after him was a short man with blond hair and sharp green eyes. While the hair colour and eyes made Alfred uneasy as the reminded him so, so much of Arthur, the short man was very professional in introducing himself as Senior Sergeant Basch Zwingli and that he was in charge of the investigation into how the two criminals escaped. He said that a lawyer was coming to represent Alfred and that when the lawyer came he was going to ask Alfred some questions to knock him out of the suspects list. He also said that the phone was going to stay in police custody in case they get another call from Arthur. Alfred would not overly mind too much that his phone was still going to be held in police custody but did not argue that much. He only requested to get the numbers of his work places so he could say he was taking several sick days. Zwingli agreed and once the numbers had checked out to real places, Alfred had been allowed to call from Berwald's phone.

Zwingli did not stay long, having said what he had come to stay. He left without much of a hassle, only saying he would be back when the lawyer arrived sometime within the hour and that Alfred was not allowed to leave the room for any reason other than to use the bathroom and that he must be accompanied until the lawyer got there.

There was several long minutes of silence in the hot room. The smell the sweat coming off both men was trapped by the poor circulation and it reminded Alfred of his high school locker room in the summer time, waiting for Arthur to pick him up and take him home after training. He could remember summer's where Arthur had been studying to become a doctor when he was a child, remember coming in wet and sweat from outside playing with Francis and his brother and how the older man picked him up and spun him around, calling him his beautiful little Lad and always making time even as he studied for Matthew and himself. The memories of happier more ignorant times attempted to fill his mind but with a violent shake of his head, Alfred cleared his thoughts and finally asked the question that had been haunting him all these years.

"Is... Is Mattie okay?" His voice though quiet, echoed in the empty room, the sound of his desperation clear. "The last I saw him.. He was bad and I just left him there and I haven't talked to him cause I didn't know how and..and..." he was cut off by Berwald's gentle hands grabbing his shoulders and leading him to sit down on the chair again.

"He is fine." The taller blond man spoke with a soft smile in his eyes. He had been worried that Alfred would not want to speak to Matthew after their last fight. It was good to see the elder brother still cared. "It took him a year and a half to decide to go clean. He checked himself into rehab after getting caught trying to buy off a dealer. He has been clean for.. hmm, nearly two years and seven months now. He has been wanting to go and see you but you are a hard person to find apparently. He even went though social media to try and speak to you." The taller man ruffled his hair affectionately and gave a knowing look.

Alfred had tried social media before in the last five years but every time someone would find him and ask him about his fathers, about his scars or would downright just ask if he too was a murder as well and if they could join him in his 'night time adventures'. Seriously, that conversation had driven him away from anything to do with social media. He had told Berwald of course so the taller man did know and understand why it was all but impossible to find him. But the fact was Mattie had been looking for him. That he had been sober and clean all this time and that Alfred had all but ignored his chances of finding his brother and helping him through such a hard time made him feel slightly sick with himself.

He was over the moon though that Matthew wanted to see still, after what he had said and done. He just wished it did not take their serial killer parents escaping jail to hopefully bring them back together. He needed his little brother, especially now. He was so scared of what was going to happen when, and it is going to be when he just knew it, Arthur and Francis caught up with them.

Looking up at Berwald, Alfred managed a small smile and wiped away the stray tears of joy that came down his face. "That's.. that's good to hear. Um.. Thank you for not giving him my number without asking or telling me... I don't think I could have dealt with a surprise phone call or visit..." he trailed off, knowing full well he would have been sent into panic if he had heard from his brother, even if he was sober. Alfred opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by the sharp rapt on the window of the meeting room door. Glancing up at Berwald, Alfred quickly wiped his face as the taller man walked over to the door. He guessed that the lawyer was here. God, he hoped this went over quick. He didn't want to be a suspect. He just wanted to see his brother and go somewhere safe. Somewhere they will not be found by the men who raised and loved them nearly their whole lives.

Steeling himself, Alfred stood and readied himself for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Next to Zwingli was a very striking woman with wavy chestnut hair and bright green eyes. She was of average height and wore a green suit with a skirt and to be honest, in Alfred's opinion, looked like she should be a model or someone's happy soccer mum rather than a very experienced criminal lawyer who was not scared of anyone who dared to get in her face.

Elizabeta Héderváry had been his and Mattie's lawyer when the police had originally suspected that they had been working with their fathers' to murder and eat people. She had stood by the them in the court room and had honestly believed them when they had told her that they had known nothing about the killings or what had been in the food they had eaten nearly their whole lives. She had done her job and was not cowed by the sneers of the media or police gave her. Elizabeta was well known in the criminal law sector for taking cases that were not easy nor clear cut and winning them with a sharp shark like smile on her lips. Nothing stopped her from getting what she wanted. And what she often wanted was to win her case and let the innocent go free and the guilty to get the toughest sentence they could get.

Berwald had recommended her when Alfred and Mattie had been in need of a lawyer and had help pay for her costs originally when they had hired her. Alfred was slightly worried though that if she was here, he would have to pay her very expensive fees. He really did not have the money to pay for her. Not without going into his old trust fund money. The money that all but been drained and taken when the families of the victims had filed a wrongful death suit against him and his brother and took most of their money and the house they had grown up in. Elizabeta had helped with that too, despite it not being her normal field. She made it so they still had some money left. Just enough to keep them off the streets for a few years at least.

But, with that being said, Alfred was more than happy and to see Elizabeta. She knew the case well and was a honest and kind woman who Alfred knew would understand and believe him. She had explained the law to him and what was the correct things to say in front of the media; something he had needed when he and his brother were being accused left right and center by everyone around them . So, it may just be worth using the trust fund to pay her, even if it was his emergency money. He just wanted the night to be done with.

Giving a tired smile, Alfred greeted Elizabeta. " Mrs Héderváry." He took a small step forward and held his hand out. "It has been a few years hasn't it?" He hoped it did not look like he had been crying too much.

A strong and firm hand grasp his own and an oddly gently smile appeared on Elizabeta's lips. "A few hectic years I have to say." she pulled her hand back took a step back. He noticed that there was a ring on her finger when he had shook her hand but said nothing just yet. Maybe he would bring it up when they were alone. Maybe. Or would that be over stepping his bounds? After all, they were not friends or anything. Alfred had just been her client for nine or so months years back now. He didn't want to seem creepy or annoy her or anything bad... Elizabeta's voice quickly broke in through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Have you been read your rights yet? How long have you been here for? Have you spoken to anyone without me being here? Where is your phone? I tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail." She asked in a rapid fire motion. Giving a weak smile, Alfred took a step back and gestured to the chairs, his legs weak and tired from his shift last night and he honestly did not want to stand for much longer.

"Yes I was read my rights. I've been here for about two or so hours, I'm not sure, there isn't a clock in the room. I only talked to Berwald. My phone is with police as Arthur called me on that number. He left a voice mail." Alfred swallowed hard and felt sick as he said. "I gave the officers my phone and honestly don't want it back. Not if there is a chance that he could call me again." He admitted rubbing his eyes. Man they stung like hell. He would need to go get some eye drops, or update his glasses again. Crap there goes his money.

But anyway, a phone is a phone. It was a shit second hand one he had bummed from another worker at one of his jobs. He can get a cheap thirty dollar one easily at the shops when he had the chance. It was not like he made that many calls anyway. He only had a few work colleagues he called for when he couldn't make a shift, which wasn't often. Work was normally the only one that called him. Alfred never had the time anymore or will to really make friends. Not when he was working three jobs to keep his head above water and was the son of the Cannibal Cook and Dark Gentleman. Who would want to be friends with him?

Elizabeta did not seem happy with that explanation but did not argue with what Alfred said. She took her seat next to Alfred and looked him over, eyes sharp and critical, much like the rest of her. He suddenly felt really under dressed in his worn out dirty shorts and singlet. He had not had much time to get dressed when the officers came. He threw on the closest clothes and grabbed his wallet and went with the men.

"That was what Zwingli said." She nodded, glancing at Berwald and Zwingli. "Detective Oxenstierna is not needed here for the questioning so I request that he please leave the room for now." Her voice was firm and left no room for arguments. Alfred swallowed hard and bit into his dry chapped lips. He did not want Berwald to go. He was his life line and while Alfred trusted Elizabeta, he really did, he was very hesitant to see the taller blond leave. Call him silly, but the older man was like a safety blanket for Alfred at times, always a warm a strong presence that never turned him away.

So swallowing his pride and his fear, Alfred nodded and watched as Berwald left the room, the taller man only pausing to place a gently hand on his shoulder for half a second before he was gone. He waited patiently as a camera was set up and as Elizabeta explained to him what he had to answer and what was optional. Zwingli did not seem happy with her 'helpful' words but did not openly say anything. Once everything was set up, Zwingli began his questions.

What is your full name?

Is that your birth name?

How old are you?

What is your date of birth?

Where were you three AM tonight? What about midnight?

Can anyone confirm that?

What happened after Kirkland called you?

Where were you on these dates?

Can anyone confirm that?

The questions were all so similar and continued for nearly twenty minutes as Zwingli got addresses and numbers from Alfred so he could confirm if the young man was telling the truth. While the questions were easy and simple to answer, Alfred could not help but feel drained from speaking so much and from being under so much pressure. Zwingli was a man with a very sharp mind and even sharper tongue. He left no stone unturned and was very persistent with getting his answers. After jotting down several things on his note pad, Zwingli pushed his chair back and stood, giving Alfred and Elizabeta a nod each.

"We will check out all of this and should get back to you within the next day or so." he started, shuffling a few papers to make them neater in his hand. "Your brother is being interviewed much like you are now and will be sent to Detective Oxenstierna's home when he is done and has gotten a bag of clothing. Detective Oxenstierna will take you to your house so you can get a bag and whatever possessions that you need. As of right now, we will have at least several men around Oxenstierna's house. For now, Detective Oxenstierna is taking you into his home for the next few days until we have sorted out witness protection for you. That is if it is needed." The man paused for a second before speaking again.

"We hope to catch these men in the next few weeks. We will sort out everything with your work and landlord so you can get back to your life easily when this is over." He looked down at his watch and nodded with a frown. "That is all I will be needing from you tonight. I will send Detective Oxenstierna in shall I?" He glanced at Elizabeta who gave a slight tilt of her head. "Very well then. Good morning to you both. I suggest you try the bakery on the end of the street to the left. They do good breakfast and coffee."

And with those somewhat awkward last words, Zwingli left, taking the camera with him and leaving Elizabeta and Alfred alone in the stuffy room. Alfred turned and looked at the lawyer, his body slumping against the chair in exhaustion. "Who is representing Mattie?" He asked quietly. He had not missed how Zwingli said that his brother was being interviewed as well. He had a brief panicking thought of what would happen if the media found out that both he and his brother had been interviewed by the police., but quickly pushed it aside. He would deal with that later. Right now, he needed to know who was with his brother. Oh and he needed to find out how much this was going to cost him. He can't forget to ask about that.

Elizabeta gave Alfred a smile and held out her hand, showing off the golden elegant ring on her finger, showing it off as if they were long time friends. "My husband Roderich is looking after your brother like I am with you." She pulled her hand back and smoothed down her skirt. " Tell me Alfred, what has happened these last few years. How have you been?" Her tone was genuinely interested and her face showed no signs of just being polite.

"I have been getting by..." He answered hesitantly, his body still. After these last five years of hell, Alfred honestly could not tell anymore if people wanted to talk to him for real or not. After so many times of being stalked and betrayed by tabloid journalist and 'fans' of his fathers' work Alfred did not know how to truly speak to other people anymore. He guessed that isolation did that to a person. " I work, I sleep, I eat and read. That about all." He admitted. "I.. I uh try to stay out of peoples way and out of media stuff you know." He swallowed again and grabbed for the water still on the table. It was lukewarm now but moistened his mouth.

"Just a.. uh.." He started as Elizabeta opened her mouth to reply to what he had said. She gave a gesture to say for him to go first and he did so with a slight blush on his cheeks. "How much is this going to cost me?" He asked bluntly. May as well ask and get it over with before he forgot and started to worry about it later. He just hoped he did not offend her or anything.

Elizabeta did not look offended, but there was a slight touch of surprise on her face. " Well, we are going by my hourly rate. Like we did when we had your unlawful death suit. So it will only be seventy five dollars for today since we have only been here for less than forty minutes" She stated, checking her watch.

Alfred gave a wince at the mention of the unlawful death suit. Both because of how unfair it was to both him, his brother and the victims family members to have to go through all this in the first place and at how much it had cost him at the end of case. His fathers' had originally saved nearly twenty or so grand in an account each for Mattie and himself along with the money left over from their birth mother who had passed away when they had been three.

There must have been twenty five grand in that account before they had been taken to court. It had been their university and moving out of house fund. The pay out to the family's of the victims had been more then eleven grand from both Mattie and him. Elizabeta's fee's ended up being seven grand for both Mattie and him each (since she had to technically represent them both as some families wanted Matthew's money and others wanted Alfred's. Apparently there were some who thought Matthew was innocent and Alfred was a serial killer and the other way round). In the end, neither brother had that much money left or a place to go as they took the house and nearly anything that wasn't bolted down.

There were times when he couldn't tell who was worse; his father's for murdering all those people, or the families of those people who wanted Matthew and him to suffer because of their father's crimes.

But seventy five dollars? He could do that. He could and would do that. Hell, he got paid yesterday and since had yet to go through his bills he could pay for now. He was very thankful he managed to get out of his power bill debt last month. His third job, while painful on his already tired and sore body, was a life saver. Especially since they got a free meal there every shift.

Visibly relaxing in his chair, Alfred gave a relieved grin. " That is good to know. I don't think I could pay more than two hundred for anything." He admitted to her, not seeing a reason nor having the will to really lie. The well dressed woman gave an understanding nod and smile that on would have looked condescending on anyone else. Thankfully on Elizabeta it was just what it was; understanding. She opened her mouth to speak again but was once again interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Berwald entering.

Elizabeta smiled and stood up, gesturing for Alfred to do the same. "So, I assume Alfred is all set to go? Or does he need to sign anything?" She asked for him, her voice professional and strong. Her lawyer voice.

Berwald did have several papers for him to sign surprisingly. They included; a declaration that everything he had said during the interview was true and could be held against him if proven not, a document to say he was okay with police holding onto his phone as evidence and in case Arthur calls again and one document that was just to say he was here in the police station at this time. Once all signed Berwald handed them to an officer outside the office and gestured to the door.

"You hungry?" He asked Elizabeta and Alfred as they walked out of the stuffy meeting room and into the carpeted busy hallway. Alfred gave a small shake of his head while Elizabeta hummed and looked at her watch. "I need to get going if I am to be honest. Roderich should almost be done with your brother. Would you like to pay now Alfred or would you just like the online banking details instead? There is an ATM down stairs if you wish." She asked the young man. Alfred sighed and grabbed his wallet, checking to see if his card was in there or if he had left it at home. Thanking god when he found it, Alfred asked to pay cash and to perhaps get a coffee if he could.

Berwald and Elizabeta both found this agreeable and down they went to where the ATM was, passing friendly and sometimes hurried officers moving through the halls. It was a quick and easy deal getting the money out and getting a small receipt from one of Elizabeta's many books from her bag. They stood by the ATM for a few moments before Elizabeta pulled out a small card from her bag and held it out to Alfred. "Please call me and keep me updated. Roderich and I will help you and your brother with any legal matter you may face alright?" Her smile was so kind and gentle, it sparked a small memory in the back of his mind of dark skinned woman and a colourful bandanna for some reason. Shaking his head, Alfred grabbed the card and shook Elizabeta's hand.

"I will call. Hopefully they catch him soon so I won't need to use you ever again..." he paused for a second and rethought over what he just said. "That sounded much better in my head but I think you got what I meant right?" He gave an awkward smile to the striking woman who threw her head back and laughed. That laugh sounded like bells and joy. When was the last time he had heard a laugh like that outside of a movie?

"All is good Alfred. I hope you call me with good news okay? Now I am going to leave you two boys to go and get something to eat. I suggest too that you ask your landlord to keep an eye on your place Alfred, you never know when nosy journalist will pop up. Stay safe you hear?" She pulled her hand back and took a step away. "I talk to you later. Enjoy the day Alfred and Berwald." With that as her final goodbye, Elizabeta left the two men on the sidewalk.

After a few moments of watching Elizabeta's back disappear in the morning rush, Berwald tapped Alfred's shoulder and gestured to the other side of the street. "Let's get you something to eat before heading to your place alright?" He suggested, looking over the younger man. Alfred looked up at Berwald and gave a small but tired smile. "I could really do with a coffee right now." And maybe some vodka to go with it. He just wanted to forget this whole morning. And the fact he was going to have to see his brother again for the first time in years looking and feeling like crap. This was not shaping up to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

_13 years ago_

_The Autumn air was sharp and cool, the young boy noticed as he adjusted the rifle on his shoulder. The suppressing heat filled atmosphere of summer was finally drifting away into the bitterness of the winter and he could not tell what was worse or better. The leaves on the trees were turning a dark shade of orange and red and laid crumpled on the ground, crisp, brown and forgotten until stepped upon by unsteady feet. Birds tweeted in the very early morning light and the sounds of the forest were beginning to make their own symphony around them from the low buzzing insects that kept biting him to the soft craws of the birds flying overhead, it all drowned out the distant sounds of the highway where they had parked the car._

_Rugged up in a thick jacket and jeans, the young boy could not help but wish it was a little warmer, at least then his nose would not burn from the cold. It probably would burn bright red and the peal painfully from the heat if it was too warm but he could deal with that. He did dealt with that every year and was used to that. It was the cold he couldn't stand. The biting, pulling cold that came with the winter season. He would have to wear thermals under his clothes when he went to school because his body didn't circulate blood that well sometimes, at least that was what the doctor said. His younger brother Mattie didn't have any problems with the cold but the younger twin really couldn't stand the heat. Both brother preferred the other two seasons where there was no extreme weather for them to deal with. In their minds that is._

_A small sound to his left brought him back to the present and reminded him where he was and who he was with. Besides him was a taller skinny man looking down the scope of his own rifle. The boy noticed from the corner of his eyes that the skinny man barely breathed as he watched the dear they had been hunting all morning from the scope. It was honestly freaky how focused he was. Like really freaky. The skinny man did not seem to blink as he shifted his rifle slightly to the left and right before a small exhale of breath left his lips and he pulled the rifle down to look at the boy with a delighted smile._

_"Rifle up Alfred my lad." He whispered to the boy, his voice almost a breath on the wind. "Just like I taught you now. He is already for you." Alfred, the boy, took in a deep shuddering breath and nodded. He could do this. He could make this kill. He will be a man, just like his dad was. He wasn't killing Bambi's mum or dad. He was just shooting a legal dear with his adopted father for the first time. He could do this. He could and can and damn well will. With shaking hands, Alfred raised the rifle up and held it just like how his dad had showed him to do._

_Looking and trying hard to focus on the scope and the animal on the other side of it, Alfred flicked the safety off. Even though the dear was blurry and somewhat hard to see properly, Alfred knew he had a kill shot in range. Swallowing hard and trembling slightly, Alfred placed his hand on the trigger and pulled once._

_The shot was loud. It echoed. The birds did not sign, they fluttered away from the trees with loud craws of fear. The insects fell silent, the buzzing becoming a deafening silence. And the dear fell to the ground with a thud. The skinny man next to Alfred beamed at him and clasped him on the shoulder. A proud look on his face and his green eyes shone brightly as they looked down at the boy. "Good work Alfred. Very good aiming. Now.. we need to see if it is still alive or not okay? Sometimes we miss and they end up more hurt then dead. We want to make sure it is dead and out of pain don't we?" There was a slight condescending smile on his lips but the boy did not mind. He nodded along with what his father said and flipped the safety back on his rifle and holstered it onto his back. He hoped he had not missed badly and left it alive and in pain._

_The two walked over to the fallen animal that laid on the ground without moving. It was a fine, healthy dear with no blemishes or scars on its pelt, other than the bullet wound that went straight through its body and into the tree on the other side. The beast was not breathing. Dead by the clean shot. It was not bleeding too much from the wound either. The older man gave Alfred another look of pride as he went to dig the bullet out from the tree, sentimental value he murmured to the young boy. Alfred on the other hand knelt next down to the creature he had killed and stared into its deep lifeless brown eyes and wondered if he had done something bad by agreeing to go on this hunting trip with his dad. He... He could not say that he was not exhilarated right now. The feeling, the power of pulling the trigger was still in his veins he knew that but at the same time, it was dead. It was dead here at his feet and he had made it dead. He had been on the one to shoot it. He had been the one to kill it. Does this make him a bad person? Or was he just doing something natural and fun with his dad?_

_"Alfred?" His father's voice pulled him out of his darkening thoughts. He glanced up at the older man who had a worried look on his face. "It's okay lad. Everything you are feeling is natural. The good and bad." The skinny man walked over to the boy and pulled him up away from the carcass so they were standing over it. " It was the first time you have ever done anything like this and I am proud of you. You have done so well my Dear Little Lad" Alfred could feel the capitalization on the nickname his father had given him. He was pulled into a deep hug by the skinny man, one he had not known he had needed. While he may feel the hunting knife on his father's thigh and the rifle on under his hands as he hugged back, Alfred could also feel the warmth and love his father was pouring into the hug. Holding as tight as he dared and allowing several tears to fall, Alfred eventually pulled back after several minutes. His father reached out and brushed his hands across the tear marks and smiled softly before speaking. "Come on lad, let us get this carcass to the car and head home. Your Papa is eager to teach you boys the basics of butchering and how to use an animal to its full use. It would be disrespectful to the animal if you waste any of it when it can be used."_

_Alfred gave a small smile and nodded at the older man, his Papa will teach him how to use all of the animals he ever kills, if there were going to be anymore that is. While he still wasn't sure about this whole hunting thing, he still could not help but be happy he had spent the morning with his dad and learning this. Hunting with his dad... It wasn't too bad. And this afternoon he will learn how to skin and carve and cook with his Papa. So maybe.. Maybe it would be alright to keep hunting with his dad. He wasn't hurting anyone after all._

-

_Present_

The cafe was loud and bustling with the sounds of the morning rush. Foods of all sorts were being baked and brought out to the customers. Plates of greasy eggs and oily bacon on top a thickly buttered toast to full English breakfasts and oatmeal were severed to the customers that milled about in the very early morning. Glasses of fresh juice and coffees thickly made were passed around and made quickly by skilled staff members who worked with a smile.

All of this went mostly unnoticed by Alfred. He was lost in his own memories as he stared at the novelty stags skull upon the wall shop, next to the fake American number plates. He remembered the bleached stage skull he used to have back when he was a teenager. He had killed it himself and was sixteen and wanted to be cool. It had not been the first one he had killed but it had been one of the more bigger ones. The head been freaky to have on his wall for the first few weeks but he got used to it pretty quickly. He wished now that he hadn't of gotten it done. It would have been less fuel against him when his adopted parents had been caught. Rubbing his scars absently, Alfred looked away from the stag head as the coffee and blueberry muffin appeared at his table. The smell of the food repulsed him despite the growl in his stomach. At the stern look from Berwald, he took the coffee and carefully sipped it while Berwald did the same. They sat in silence for several minutes before the older man began to speak.

"How have you been Alfred? It has been nearly five months since you visited. Peter has missed you." The taller man started, his fingers lightly touching the still hot coffee cup.

Alfred swallowed his mouthful of coffee and sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair. "I've been decent enough. I go to the free mental health clinic when I get a chance and talk to someone there. I got another job at a shopping center. I get the trolleys and stuff at night for them and work about oh..." He thought for a moment. "six or seven hours a week with them. Still full time with two restaurants." He was a kitchen hand/dishwasher at a family restaurant at the shopping center he got the trolleys for and a waiter at another restaurant a ten minute walk away from his flat. It was hard work and only just above the minim wage. He was thankful he could do all of his super and insurance online at the library otherwise he'd have no idea what was happening with his money. That being said, he was over worked, underpaid and so god damned tired that he rarely had the time to even think about seeing Berwald and his family on his days off. He mostly just slept for the whole day or did his bills. It was not a healthy lifestyle. And judging by Berwald's expression, he seemed to think so too.

"Hmmm, you can always come and stay with us you know, after this is over. It may make things easier on you."The taller man offered, like he always did. Alfred would like nothing more than to move in with Berwald. Move into the large farm like property and have his own room that did not smell like mould or remind him of his childhood. He would love to sit out on the deck and smell the fresh air or play with young Peter and even have a chance to be in a place that is warm and safe and... and so many other things he desired and downright needed to heal from what had happened but did not want, could not bear to burden the older man with. It was bad enough Berwald has had Alfred crawling and crying after him like a newborn dear unable to fend for himself, he could not stand the thought of using the man to give him a place to stay. Berwald had helped to pay for Elizabeta's fee's and helped get Alfred and Matthew a new flat away from where they lived out of pocket and now Berwald was taking in both he and Mattie until Arthur and Francis were caught. How much of a burden was he? How much of a failure of a human being? How much...

"Alfred!" Berwald's voice was sharp and the sudden hand on his wrist was gentle. "Alfred, calm yourself. Everything is alright. You do not have to stay with us after this is over unless you want to. It was only an offer." The older man's voice became more relaxed and even as he spoke. He had only raised his voice sharply to get Alfred's attention. He feared if he allowed Alfred to just sit and think he would end up becoming depressed by his own thoughts. Something that happened a lot he knew. But he also knew better then to push the young man, especially when he was this vulnerable. He did not want Alfred to push him away and do something drastic. He was already doing that, pushing Berwald away when it was obvious that the younger man needed someone there to help him. Berwald believed that Alfred saw himself as a burden, which was not true in the least. He saw the young man as courageous and strong and like another son to him. His husband Tino loved both Alfred and Matthew and they both wanted the best for the boys. He hoped that with the reunion with his younger brother, Alfred may be able to get the help he really needs. Or at least be able to see that he does have a support network waiting to help him if he reaches out for it.

Alfred found himself looking down into the black liquid shaking in his cup, feeling unable to look up at Berwald at all. He was ashamed that he wanted to go live with Berwald and burden him. He knew in the back of his mind that he was being stupid and that his therapists would all say so to him but... he could not shake that feeling. It was just how he felt. Sighing softy into the coffee cup, Alfred took another sip of the hot liquid as he glanced almost anxiously at the older man before he spoke. "I'll... I'll think about it." He mumbled, placing the cup down. He picked at a blueberry that was sticking out of the muffin and placed it into his mouth. He did not honestly want to eat but at the burst of flavor that melted into his mouth, Alfred could not help but pick up the small desert fork and dig in. Most of his meals he ate came from the cooks at the restaurants he worked out or from microwave dinner packs. He was allowed to order and eat from the restaurants he worked out but it all came out of his pay, so most of the time Alfred stuck to the microwave meals and what was on special. He could not remember the last time he had something this good. Perhaps it was when he last saw Berwald and Tino? Probably.

Berwald said nothing about how Alfred was all but devouring the admitting large muffin, he was just pleased that the younger man was eating at all. He could see the hollowness in Alfred's cheekbones and that he had lost muscle again. When this is all over and Alfred decides where he will stay, Berwald was going to start sending care packages to the young man. He did not look healthy at all. Too thin. Too pale. Too haunted to be safe and healthy. The taller blond man was shaken out of his thoughts at the buzzing of his phone. Taking it out and glancing at the caller, he muttered a small 'excuse me' and walked out into the streets to speak with the caller.

Alfred was concerned now. Why had Berwald left. Who was calling. Had someone spotted his fathers'? Was Mattie okay? Oh god, was Matthew alright? He hoped he was. Alfred could not stand the thought of losing his brother. The very thought made him sick. Putting down the fork and shoving away the half eaten blueberry muffin and drank down half of his coffee to get the taste of bile out of his mouth. He didn't care how scaled his tongue was, he wanted the taste out of his mouth. He could see Berwald from the window but even though the older man's face did not look or seem distressed in anyway, Alfred could not help but fear the worst. He tried his breathing exercises. He tried to count back from ten. He.. he just could calm himself. He needed to know. He needed to know now what was happening. Shifting his seat back, Alfred moved to stand just as Berwald turned his head back and gave him a smile. The older man put the phone back into the pocket of his too heavy jacket and walked back to the cafe, the smile still on his face.

"Sorry, that was Tino." Berwald explained, sitting himself back down at the table and taking close note to the near look of panic on Alfred's face. "Matthew has arrived with the police guards who will be around the house until Arthur and Francis are caught. Matthew is looking forward to seeing you... So is Peter." The taller blond sipped his coffee and nodded at the muffin. "Do you want any more of that? Or would you like to take it with us? We still have to go to your place and get a few clothes before heading to mine." He pointed out.

Alfred looked at the muffin, feeling nauseous. Whatever hunger he had was gone and he was honestly too stressed to think about eating anything for a while. While he was over the moon with joy with the thought that both Matthew his little brother was eager to see him and that the cute little Peter still liked him, Alfred still could not help but worry of what was to come. Will he be safe? How has Matthew been these last few years? What does he look like now? The last he had seen his brother the other man had looked like hell. Stringy blond hair mattered with dirt and sweat had clung to the pale and clammy skin. He remembered how sunken in Matthew's eyes had been and how bloodshot they had looked. Mattie had always been the thinner twin but he had been skeletal the last Alfred had looked at him. Would he be healthy again? Like how he had been when they were twenty one and the very thought that their fathers' were bad people was nothing more than a nightmare or a bad idea? He hoped his brother was better. And even though Berwald had told him Mattie was recovered and sober, Alfred needed to see for himself. But before he saw his dear little brother, he needed to have a shower.

"I'm ready to go, we need to get my stuff and I think I need a shower." Alfred gave a weak half smile. Okay, maybe this day can turn around. Maybe. If only his anxiety would let him focus on the good that was happening; Like seeing Mattie and Peter! And eating Tino's wonderful food! And having the next few days off work...which was going to leave him behind in rent. And Mattie may not want to really see him. He may be angry at him. He did abandon him when he really needed help. And he was putting Tino and Peter and danger by being with them and not to mention when the story gets out that both of his fathers' had escaped the news will go crazy and son his name will be dragged into it and he may lose his jobs anyway because he is bad for the company's image.

This day really, really sucks already. And it was only going to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in silence back to the police station to pick up Berwald's car. Alfred did not feel like speaking, his body feeling like it was going to collapse at any moment and every step was like trying to move led. Berwald did not bother to make conversation with Alfred. The older man could see the exhaustion in Alfred's body and was not a man of many words himself. But thankfully the silence was not uncomfortable between them, it was just there.

The two walked into the underground car park without hassle and found Berwald's family sized car waiting for them not too far away from the large doors to the outside. The car was roomy and smelt like it had been cleaned recently, Alfred noted absently. The faint smell of cleaning product clung to the seats and dashboard. As soon as he was in the car, Berwald took off his large jacket and threw it into the back, giving Alfred a small rare smile as he did so. "Getting too hot even for me." He murmured before starting the engine and turning the air con on full. Alfred shifted uneasily as he looked at the scars on Berwald's arms, knowing and remembering how the taller man received them while protecting him from Arthur.

The car moved out of the car park with a dull roar that was oddly comforting to Alfred. The blast of cool air flowing in the car and sounds of the engine were all that took up the car as far as sounds would go. It drowned out all other noises and thoughts. The car was silent and soon Alfred found himself relaxing into the plush seats and breathing more calmly. Occasionally Alfred would break into the silence to give directions but other than that, the two men were content not speaking to each other. There was nothing that could be really spoken about at that moment. Alfred was too tired and hesitant to speak to the older man and Berwald did not want to accidentally drive the young man away at such a dangerous time by pushing him to talk. Berwald could not stand the thought of being the reason and cause of Alfred leaving the safety of his home or police care and getting caught by his fathers. No, he would remain silent and hold his tongue until Alfred wants or needs to talk.

The car ride only took twenty five minutes through the back streets of the city. Alfred lived in the less than pleasant area of the city but thankfully was not in the high risk crime area. After spending several minutes looking for a good spot to park, Berwald finally one that was thankfully only about twenty meters away from the building. The said building looked like it could stand up to building code, at least from the outside. It was several stories high and all the windows facing the front were covered with curtains. There were several new looking security cameras mounted outside the building and the footpath around the entrance looked like it had been washed down and swept. It looked very out of place compared to the other much more dirty buildings and footpaths around it.

Alfred gave Berwald a tired and small smile as he opened the doors for the taller man. In the small reception area a fan was moving side to side on high, the whirling of the blades was loud in the small quite area. Normally there would be a young teenage boy or girl at the reception station either doing home work or playing on a hand held game system or phone. They were nice enough and were the managers-slash-landlords kids. Or his siblings. Alfred really did not know what the relationship was there and he no intention of going out of his way to find out, just in case he pisses off the manager-slash-landlord, who owns his apartment and could kick him out at any time. Speaking of his manager-slash-landlord, Alfred needed to go and see him before he left the building, god only knows how long it was going to take to catch Arthur and Francis. Those two would not let themselves be easily caught.

Giving his body a small shake, Alfred led Berwald over to the small elevator at the end of the reception area. He pressed the sticky and warn button to go up once and waited silently for the old thing to work. Alfred usually did not trust the old thing, having preferred to take the stairs not matter how tired he was. The elevator made noises and always sounded like it was going to collapse at any given moment. The only reason why he was going to use it today was he was not going to be able to carry what he needed/wanted down the stairs with ease. Not even with Berwald's help would he be able to get some of this stuff down while using the stairs.

God, what did he need to get anyway? Alfred could barely think. He knew he needed his clothes, his safe which had all of his documents in it and all of his spare change too. He also needed... his toiletries maybe? Berwald should have shampoo and conditioner and all that type of stuff. But should Alfred brings his own? What else did Alfred really have? He could bring his books. He liked those and would not want them stolen or lost while he was gone.

The ring of the elevator bell pulled him out of his thoughts as the old thing finally made its way down to them. Several men shuffled out of the small space, all carrying briefcases or gym bags. Alfred recognized them as what he called 'The Leave and Be Loud at Six am Crew'. They lived on the floor above his and all left at around the same time every morning. None of them bother with a hello or good morning and Alfred could not be bothered doing so either. He merely waited until they had all moved away to get into the small space with Berwald to press the up button. He could feel Berwald watching him from the corner of his eyes but Alfred was just too... Tired to be bothered to talk to explain or... Do anything really. He just wanted to get his stuff and get this all over and done with. They still had several hours of driving to deal with after this and really, Alfred... Alfred was just...Ready to curl up into a ball and hide in some dark corner and never come out.

Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. He can get through this. He just needed to keep going and turn his brain off for a while maybe. Yeah, that will help. Deep breaths. Clear mind. Everything will be alright. Deep. Breaths. In. And. Out.

It took the whole five minutes of the slow elevator ride for Alfred to calm his breathing and realize that he was slightly anxious about Berwald seeing his small place and that more than likely the reason to why working himself into a panic. While it may seem stupid, he did not want the older man to think his place was crappy or messy or anything bad. He really should not be thinking about any of this and just try and get through everything without dwelling on it. It will be fine. Berwald has seen him live in worst places. And the older man never judges. He needed to stop thinking about all of the bad stuff and concentrate before he gave himself a panic attack. He has had enough of those for the day thank you very much.

The elevator rang as it finally stopped at Alfred's floor. Holding the door open, he gestured for Berwald to get out before moving out himself. As soon as he moved his hand away from metal door it slammed shut loudly and soon the sounds of the elevator moving were heard. Alfred looked up at the older man and shuddered slightly. "You know what? That thing is creepy and evil I tell you. Evil." He insisted before carefully brushing past his friend and walking down the hallway to his flat.

His apartment, while not that much or that big, was decent enough for Alfred. It was one of the more better places he had had lived in and the longest place he had called home in a long time. He was thankful that the manager, Wang Yao or just Mr Yao as he insisted on being called, was very much into security and making sure that everything and everyone who comes through any of the outside doors is seen on the security cameras and recorded. Alfred had asked curiously if it was because of crime in the area ,when he had first looked at the apartment, but surprisingly the small Chinese man said it was not the reason and began to murmur to himself about crazy Russian chicks who cannot take no for an answer. Alfred had not questioned him after that and had decided to just be grateful that now there was less chance of someone stalking him or breaking into his house without him at least finding out. He had his fare share of crazies in the last five years who had broken into his place or just plan break ins that set him back several hundred bucks. He had been in this flat for more than six months now and had not been bothered once. It was an honest to god record. And a blessing because Alfred really did not have the money to try and move again. Plus, he liked this place. It was home, or well, what he now called home.

Sighing quietly to himself, Alfred stopped out front of apartment and gave Berwald a small somewhat agitated smile. "This is it. Excuse the mess, I haven't been home much these last few weeks." He murmured before turning the key in the lock and opening the door. He let himself in, pulling out the key as he went and gestured for the other to enter. Berwald gave a nod and entered the small area and glanced around. It was more of a studio then an apartment, Berwald took note. There was a open space that acted as both a kitchen area and a bedroom. There was a small door to the side not too far from a small and messy bed. Berwald guessed that was where the bathroom was. The kitchen was tiny but still had its own gas stove and space for an old looking fridge. They would need to clean that out before they left, who knows how long they will be gone? Berwald did not want Alfred to come home to a apartment smelling like rotten food. That is, if he came back here at all. They still did not know how the media was going to react to the break out.

"It is bigger than your old one." Berwald murmured as he walked deeper into the apartment, wiggling his nose at how stale the air smelt, when was the last time Alfred opened a window? There was clothes thrown on the ground near the bed and three different sets of shoes by the window. There was a board on a wall, the one not covered by posters or pictures, that held bills and notices as well as what looked like jotted down shift times. The times for the shifts were all long, tiring and it looked like Alfred at least two jobs a day. When did Alfred sleep? When did he eat? The young man already looked like he had lost a lot of weight and those bags under his eyes were not new. Berwald worried that Alfred would work himself into an early grave. There was only so much the young man could possibly take.

With a small frown on his face, Berwald walked over to the windows and forced the stiff glass open so that fresh air could get in. Nearly all three of the window's were stiff and jammed but thankfully the bedroom window was easy to move. Berwald guessed that Alfred used it regularly compared to the others. Shaking his head, he looked back to see what Alfred was doing, only to find the young man was not in the room. Frowning slightly he glanced around and saw that the bathroom door was slightly open when it had been closed before and guessed the young man was in there. Pleased that he knew where his young friend was, Berwald walked leisurely over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, planning to clean it out, only to find it mostly empty. There was several packets of cheap, ready to cook pasta in the freezer and three apples that looked off in the fridge but other than that, it was mostly T.V dinners or bare. There was no drinks, no fruit or vegetables. What on Earth did Alfred eat? This really was not healthy. He would have a talk with Alfred about his eating habits when he was with Tino. His Husband always knew what to say and make things less... oppressive and nagging. He did not want to pressure or drive the boy away, he just wanted to help. Hmm, he would definitely need to talk to Tino when he got home. When they got home.

Alfred looked at the blurred image of himself and took slow, deep breaths in and out. Droplets of water still ran down his face from where he had splashed his face with the cool water. He needed to wake up and stay awake. He needed to stay focused and calm. He can do this. He can get through this. He just needed to breathe. Drying his face with a dirty towel from the ground, Alfred wondered if he should shower now or before they go. He wanted to look nice for when he saw Mattie, Tino and Peter again. He looked at himself in the dirty mirror and could practically see the grease and oil pouring out of his pores and his hair. When was the last time he had showered for more than a minute? It would have been at least three or so days now. And with the weather and working and no rest... he must smell like hell.

Taking a deep breath and sighing softly, Alfred dropped the towel and ran a hand through his greasy hair and decided that he needed to be clean now. His body was not going to cooperate with him until he did. He knew that he should be working on pushing through his anxiety and these thoughts of 'I-must-do-this-now-or-my-anxiety- will-spike-again' like his therapist said he should but Alfred just could not find the will to do so. Maybe when this was over he would be able to have a better chance of working through his mental shit. But right now he just wanted a shower. And to see if he still had any clean clothes, something he doubted as he planned to go to the laundry today, as it was supposed to be his day off.

Shaking his head, Alfred walked out of the bathroom and gave Berwald a small wave. "Hey, I'm just going to take a quick shower okay?" He bent down and grabbed a shirt from the ground and smelt it, deciding it wasn't too bad. He grabbed one of his shorts and smiled at the taller man who had hummed in what sounded to be agreement. Alfred put off his search for underwear for a few seconds to look up at the taller man. Berwald was by the fridge, empting it out, his face pulled into a frown. Alfred licked his lips nervously and hoped the taller man was not going to lecture him about his eating habits. He really did not want to have to explain that they were the cheapest and most easiest things to buy, make and eat. The taller man looked over at Alfred and gestured to the bathroom. " Have a quick one. We have a long drive ahead of us and need to beat the traffic." Was all Berwald said. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, much to Alfred's relief. But still, the moment the other man turned back to the fridge, Alfred all but bolted to the bathroom. He decided to would just go commando instead of staying out there to find any underwear that may be clean.

He did not think he could deal with anything anymore, if he was honest. Everything felt so overwhelming and he knew deep down that it was not just the escape or phone call or everything that has happened in the last several hours that was causing him to feel on the edge of hysterics. He has been pushing himself so hard and not seeing anyone or taking care of himself. He has shut himself away from help so many times and he has forced himself not to make friends with co-workers, despite wanting desperately to talk and have fun with others. Alfred knew this was his mind and body's way of telling him enough was enough. He needed help. He needed to reach out and not be alone anymore, especially with his Father and Papa out there. Any weakness would be used against him. He could not allow himself to be weak anymore. He will do this. He will reach out and ask.

But who to ask? Alfred wondered as he removed his glasses and placed them in the sink before taking off his sweat covered clothes and dumped them on the ground to be dealt with later. Berwald would help, Alfred knew that right away. Berwald and Tino had made it clear so many times that they were willing to help and be there for both Alfred and Matthew in the last five years. They had a room for the twins in their house and always a place at the dinner table for them. Alfred knew he would be welcome to stay with them and get the proper help from them. But Alfred did not want to be a burden to the family. And he would feel like one, no matter what anyone told him otherwise.

He turned the knob for cold water and placed it on high, not even bothering with the hot tap. With the way the weather is at the moment, Alfred knew that the cold water would be warm no matter what. Stepping under the spray, Alfred allowed the water to flow over him and wash away not only the dirt and sweat but his bad thoughts and worries. He did not want to deal with this. Not right now. He would and will pay Berwald back for helping him and his brother. He would make it so he was not a burden but a business partner? Was that the right word? He wanted to say family but whenever he did think of family he remembered the good times he and his brother had with their Father and Papa before that night five years ago. He remembered the family dinners, the holidays, the birthdays, the hugs, the kisses and he remembered the god damned love he felt for his Father and Papa and how no matter how much he may hate them now some part of him still loved and cared for them. Did that make him sick or something? Oh he didn't know. Alfred doesn't know anything anymore.

Sighing mentally, Alfred grabbed his shampoo and poured a small bit onto his hand before placing the bottle back down. He moved the shampoo through his hair quickly and rinsed it out before deciding he was done. Turning off the water, Alfred stood there dripping for several moments, staring at the mold covered tiles before gathering the will to leave the shower and stand on the cold wet floor. After several more moments of standing naked and wet, Alfred grabbed his dirty towel and dried himself off quickly. He put on his shorts and the shirt before placing his glasses on. He was pleased they had not become clouded all that much. He gathered all of his dirty clothes and the towel into his arms and walked back out into the open area. Berwald looked like he was finished in the kitchen and there was a bag of food on the counter near the stove next to the tall man.

Alfred dumped the clothes and towel on his laundry basket and gave Berwald a half smile. "I now no longer stink anymore!" He cheered for himself. He felt slightly better after his shower and kind of pep talk. Now that he was more or less set on asking Berwald for help, Alfred could almost feel like some part of had relaxed inside of him. The tension in his shoulders did not seem as thick and he felt... good. He felt good knowing that he was finally doing something to help himself. He can make this day, this year, turn for the better. He was going to see and be with his brother for the first time in nearly four years and he could not wait. Tino and Peter were excited and happy that he was coming to see them. And Berwald had offered for him to stay at their house even after all of this has blown over. Alfred may take him up on that offer, depending on how everything goes. But he would worry about that later! Not now! He will not worry about it now. He will not allow his brain to get fixated on what was to come. He will stay in the present and work on staying in the now. Not the future. And right now he needed to work on clearing his apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred gestured to the large laundry pile. "Um, I know I want to take that. I may need to borrow the washing machine right away when we get back to your house. I haven't been able to get to the laundry mat in a while." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was happy when the taller man just gave a small smile and nodded. Berwald grabbed the bag of food and brought it over to where the laundry basket was. "We can take these if you want. Or donate them. It is up to you." The taller man murmured. "We don't know how long you will be staying with us and you don't want the food to go off."

Alfred nodded in understanding. He would have his head handed to him by Mr Yao if he left food to rot in his apartment. He honestly did not want to take the food with them. He only ate it because it was the easiest thing to cook and have when you are bone tired. Tino's food was much better. He wanted to eat Tino's food, not this crap, while at Berwald's house. Giving Berwald a small smile he gestured at the food. "We should donate it, I won't be eating it at your house anyway, not with Tino cooking." This caused the taller man to chuckle and reach out to gently ruffle Alfred's still wet hair.

Shaking his head, Berwald swept his arm out to the space that was around him. "What do you need to take? What is the most important?" He asked. He knew that Alfred had a safe with all of his documents in it that he was taking but he did not know where it was. Nor did he know what else the younger man wanted to take with him. Alfred hummed and looked like he was lost in thought for several long moments before nodding to himself and walking over to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow as the younger man proceeded to open the door of the oven under the stove and pull out a small safe and place it on the counter. Alfred grinned at his friend and patted the top of the metal box. "The oven never works to I decided to place this little bad boy in there for safe keeping!" He pulled his hand away from the box and it was very much covered in grease and soot.

Sighing and shaking his head, Berwald grabbed a dirty towel from the laundry pile and threw it towards Alfred. "Clean yourself up and wrap the safe in the towel. It will keep it from getting too hot to touch in the car." Berwald explained at the confused look he received. Alfred pouted slightly as he looked at his dirty hands but cleaned himself up and wrapped the safe in the towel before bringing it over to the pile of things they were going to take. Alfred glanced around the mostly empty room and tried not to sigh. There wasn't much else to take. He clapped Berwald on the arm playfully and walked into his bathroom to grab his toiletries and other things he may need from the draws.

While he did that, Berwald took down the board with Alfred's shifts and bills on it, deciding that they were going to take it with them as well. He did not want any nosy reporter or person to try and get a hold of it. He also grabbed any of the books that were lying about and placed them on the pile, knowing Alfred did like to read and would not like them left behind. When he was certain he had all the books, Berwald walked over to the bedroom window and stood by it, enjoying what little breeze came through. It felt like the apartment was an oven. There was no air to really breathe. How did Alfred deal with it? It must be hard to deal with all the time, especially with this heatwave that was happening at the moment. Then again, the young man was often working from what he saw from the shift times on the board. Maybe he just didn't spend that much time here? He would have to ask the young man.

Speaking of Alfred; the young man was behind Berwald on his bed, his hands wrapped around a photo frame and a depressed look on his face. Berwald almost did not notice him until he spoke. He turned and faced the young man.

"We were seventeen when this photo was taken. We went to Hawaii for the summer as a family. We.. we were all so happy then." Alfred looked up, his voice thick and tears shone in his blue eyes. Berwald sat down next to the younger man and nodded for him to continue, knowing that Alfred would not start speaking without having something to say. "We... Mattie and I... We were always to close. I mean... yes were twins and yes most siblings are close but Mattie... I would do everything with him. I put off dates with girls I liked for him. I saw everyone of his hockey games and cheered him on. I... I... I did everything with and for him and several years ago I just... walked away from him. Walked away from the only person I could now care for and love after everything that happened with Father and Papa" The young man had to take a deep breath because he was almost, no was sobbing.

Berwald moved his arms slowly, showing he wanted to hug or place his arms around the smaller man but Alfred shook his head and moved away slightly. He looked up at Berwald, his face blotchy and red. Tears streaked down his face. "I.. I just could not take it Berwald... I could not deal with what he was doing and watching him deteriorate before my eyes! His face was so thin and he wasn't eating and he kept taking money from the savings we were putting away and I just... I just could not..." He took a shuddering breath and shook his head. "I was so afraid. So afraid I'd come home and find him overdosed in the bathroom. I... I just had to get myself out... and I did... I.. just left." He met Berwald's eyes slowly. Berwald sighed and gently pulled the photo out of Alfred's shaky grasp and placed it back on the bedside table before he spoke.

"Matthew loves you." He started, looking down at his young friend. "He never stopped loving you nor did he ever hate you for doing something very reasonable and intelligent. You could not support yourself and your brother while he was like that Alfred. " He took a deep breath, deciding not to beat around the bush. "He went to rehab the first time as a court appointed order for trying to buy drugs. He did not do so well and relapsed. We fell out of contact for a while and then after nearly year he contacted me from a rehab felicity asking if I could come down and visit. One of his friends had convinced him to check himself in come clean." Berwald smiled softly at Alfred who was still crying silently. " He wanted to get clean for you Alfred. So he did. No matter how many times he relapsed. No matter how many times he struggled, Matthew always tried to keep on track so when he saw you again, he would be sober and healthy. He will tell you more when you see him next but I can tell you for the last two and a half years Matthew has worked hard on finding you and making it up to you." He reached out and gently pulled Alfred into his chest. Alfred did not resist, instead putting his arms around the taller man for the second time today. "Do not let this worry you Alfred. Your brother loves and misses you. Just like you love and miss him. You will see each other in a few short hours and all will be well. Okay?"

Alfred looked up at Berwald and nodded, his chin rubbing against the others chest as he moved his head up and down. Okay. It will be okay. It will be. Holding onto Berwald a little tighter, Alfred decided to stay like this for a few more minutes, just until he was calmed down. He did not know what had come over him when he went to go and grab the photo but when he had looked at it and sudden overwhelming sadness took him and he just needed to let it all out. And he had. Berwald had put so many fears to rest in five minutes of speaking and Alfred could not be more grateful to the older man knowing exactly what to say to him. With a weak and drained smiled, Alfred pushed back from Berwald and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you." He croaked out, grabbing the picture and holding it to his chest. "All of the other photos are in the safe. Um.. I don't think there is anything left that we need to bring." he mumbled, looking around at the now mostly bare room. Without the board or photo, the room looked unused and still. With the picture still in hand, Alfred walked around the room and unplugged anything that would rank up his power bill and turned off all of the lights before looking back over at Berwald. "Could you shut the windows please?" He asked, walking over to the pile of things they were taking. Dirty laundry, a safe, a photo and toiletries. Oh and his to-do board as well it seemed. The bag of food they would donate on the way to Berwald's so there was no need to worry about that. Oh, he should grab his shoes too. Alfred absently walked over to his shoe pile and grabbed them all. He did not want them to disappear when he was gone. He did not have the money to replace them. He added them to the pile and looked up at Berwald. "Let's put these in the car before speaking to my manager-slash-landlord. He lives on the first floor and it will save us time."

Berwald merely nodded in agreement and grabbed the laundry basket with the food, toiletries and photo on top. Alfred placed his shoes on top of the safe before placing the safe on top of the to-do board and lifted that up himself before glancing around the room that had been his home for over six months. It looked almost like it had when he started renting it, bar the bed and the posters on the wall. He hoped he could come back here. He really did.

With much awkwardness, the two men managed to lock up Alfred's front door and get down the elevator and to the car. They passed a teenage boy throwing a ball up and down at the reception desk but did not say a word to him, despite the weird looks they got. It took them a little over ten minutes to get everything into the back of the car and make sure that none of it was going to roll around or get lost. The used the seat belts to keep the laundry and safe in place and made sure the safe was still covered completely with the towel. He did not it to get hot nor get any of the grease on the chairs.

Once that was done, Alfred and Berwald made their way back to the apartment and walked up to the teen at the desk. Alfred swallowed slightly before speaking. "Is Mr Yao in right now? I need to talk to him urgently." The teen raised an eyebrow at this and leaned back on his chair, throwing the ball up once and catching it. "Yeah... Teach is in. I will take you to him." The teen murmured and pulled himself almost forcefully off the chair. Still throwing the ball, he led the two older men to the left side of the reception area where a door lay. After a rather lazy knock on the door, the teen yelled through the door in possibly Chinese, Alfred was not certain. After several long moments the door was yanked open and very annoyed looking Mr Yao opened the door. His eyes locked on the young teen a string of fast words came from his mouth. Alfred did not need to understand the language to know that the teen was being told off and that the said teen did not care. The boy just gestured to Alfred and Berwald and repeated what he had yelled in a more quieter voice. He then turned and left back the way they came.

" Jia Long said you wanted to talk to me? Your rent is paid for this month Jones. Is something bad with the plumbing again?" The Chinese man stared at both of them long and hard. He did not seem to be overly fond of being near Berwald but given the taller man's size and normal blank looking face, Alfred did not really blame him. Taking deep breath, Alfred looked down at his landlord. "Um... I need to leave for a while." he started, swallowing hard, this was harder then he thought. "Both of my fathers have just escaped from jail and I am technically going into hiding while the police try and find them and I honestly don't know when I will be back and.." He would have continued to ramble had Mr Yao not put his hand up to silent him. "Stop. You will explain fully inside. You look like you need tea and treat." The smaller man spoke in a tone that left no room for arguments. He all but pulled the two much taller men inside and shut the door behind them.

Inside was large and decorated in different Asian styles. Alfred did not know much about other countries nor their cultures but there was at least three or four different styles to be seen. The colours were bright and cheerful and there was something amazing being cooked in the kitchen. Mr Yao led them to a small room that must have been an office for it only contained a desk, some chairs and a slightly outdated computer sitting on the desk. Mr Yao gestured for Alfred and Berwald to sit before he left them and walked back to the kitchen. Several minutes later he returned with a tray of what looked to be small treats and a pot of tea. They waited in silence as Mr Yao poured the tea and spoke. "Now then, you will start from the start." Mr Yao ordered. "Who are your parents. Why were they in jail? Are they likely to come here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing for both men to drink their tea.

Alfred grabbed the cup but did not drink out of it. "My parents are The Cannibal Cook and The Dark Gentleman." He stated bluntly, looking down at the tea pot rather than Mr Yao's face, he did not want to see the horror or disgust that may appear on it. "They were locked up for murder and attempted murder. They shouldn't come here, not if I am gone..." he mumbled. There was a small silence and Alfred gathered up his courage to look up at Mr Yao. The Chinese man was frowning and had his hands wrapped around his tea cup. "Is that why the police were here this morning? I saw the footage just before you came in. I am guessing they were there to inform you?" Alfred nodded and glanced over at Berwald for help. How did he explain this without saying something that could get him into trouble with the police?

"They came to question him and knock him out of being a suspect. Someone should be down to check the footage later today or tomorrow to confirm that Alfred was where he said he was." The tall man spoke, placing the tea down on the table. "Alfred will be with me for the time being. We cleared out most of his apartment and have locked it up. We hope this should not take more than a few weeks." Berwald continued. "Is there anything you can do to keep Alfred's apartment waiting for him? We don't know how long this will take." Alfred looked down at his tea mournfully, he wanted nothing more than to be able to keep his apartment and home and not have to move away once again when this is over. While Berwald's place would be open, Alfred loved his hard working independence and wanted to keep it.

Mr Yao let out a low hum and sipped his tea loudly before falling silent for several moments. He then placed the tea down and stood. Alfred and Berwald frowned as the smaller man walked about the tiny room searching for something, mumbling to himself as he did so. After a minute or so of searching, Mr Yao grabbed a large folder out from under a pile of papers and walked back over to the desk. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah-ha! Here we are!" He placed the folder down so all three men could see the Chinese letters. "You have paid for this month's rent as well as next. That means the apartment is yours for this month and next. After that you call and say you will pay or I sell with all things in it. I will turn off water and power until you are back." The Chinese man nodded. "Anyone nosey come along will get turned away and reported. You call if you want something or are letting someone in. Understand."

Alfred could not believe what he was hearing. He could keep the apartment. He had paid for this month and for next so that gave him five week. Five week should be long enough for the police to either get some leads or catch them! And if the power and water were off the Alfred could pay for his rent with whatever money he had stowed away! This was great. Alfred grinned at the Mr Yao, his whole body all but melting into the chair. "Thank you Mr Yao! You have no idea what this means to me! You are the best!" Alfred would have begun singing the Chinese man praises had Berwald not put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "We need to leave now Sir." He murmured, standing and reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small little case full of business cards. "This has my work number, I will write down my personal on the back. If someone tries to find Alfred or get information about him call me and I will send someone to deal with it. Thank you very much for your consideration towards Alfred." The taller man wrote his number on the back of the card. Mr Yao nodded and grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote his own before handing it to Berwald. "I will be in contact. Keep this one alive. I like having him here. He is good for business. Never late on payments for me. No loud noises either. I want him back." The Chinese man nodded and Alfred and gestured at the food. "Take some for the trip to wherever you are going. It is not good to travel on an empty stomach."

Alfred grabbed one or two of the small treats while Berwald just shook his head. "Thank you again." Alfred took this as the sign for him stand up as well. Mr Yao nodded and closed the folder before standing too. "Come, I will walk you to the door." The smaller man insisted before leading them not only out of the apartment but to the front of the building. "You take care. Stay safe and well." Was the only thing he said to both men before turning away from the and walking over to the young teen. The Chinese man began to shout again at the teen who had his feet up on the desk and a hand held game system in his hands. Alfred shook his head with a small smile and glanced up at his friend who looked at them the pare with a small shake of his head before he opened the for Alfred and himself.

The two men walked to the car in silence. Alfred's hunger was back so he nibbled on the snacks as they walked. It was going to be a few hours to get to Berwald's house but Alfred knew that while he may be anxious to how he was going to react to everyone and what was to come, he knew that he was honestly excited and could not wait at all to see his little brother and be able to speak to him.

He could face this day, no matter how shitty it was or was going to be. Alfred knew that he could do it. He had Berwald and Tino and Matthew and Peter and everybody on his side. He wasn't going to let the men who raised him destroy him. He wasn't going to let this anxiety get the better of him. He will fight through this.

-

_Elsewhere, in a hotel room by a busy highway._

There was two sets of heavy panting echoing in the small hotel room. Two bodies laid on the bed, the sheets mattered and twisted between them. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat and scratches given to each other. One man was taller than the other. His hair was lighter than the other man's and he seemed to posses more body and facial hair. His eyes were a dark sparkling blue. His companion ,who was now snuggling himself up to the taller man's chest, was shorter and his hair was much more wild, though it was hard to tell if it was normally like that or if the activities before had mussed it up. The shorter man's eyebrows were quiet bushy and drew attention away from the man's bottle green eyes. Both men were out of breath and smiling at each other.

"It has been far too many years since we have done this Francis. I had almost forgotten what your touch was like." The smaller man spoke to the now named Francis. He had a British accent. The smaller man kissed Francis' chest softly before biting into the skin softly. "You still taste the same, even under all of that prison grime."

"Ah, but my lovely Arthur, it is you who taste the most delectable. Your touch has reawaken my insatiable hunger for you and" The other man, Francis spoke. His voice became lower as his eyes darken. He had a French accent. "And for our lovely meals together. I cannot wait for all of us to sit down for a family dinner, would you not agree?" He asked the other man, Arthur.

Arthur gave a low chuckled before tilting his head up and kissing his lovers chin. " Be careful my love, we are not as young as we used to be... I do not think I could go for another round just yet." He nipped at Francis' skin. While he said this, Arthur's fingers moved back down under the sheets and sharp nails moved their way against still sensitive skin. Francis gasped and threw his head back with a loud moan that would have been erotic had it not been interrupted by the sounds of a loud thud coming from the bathroom. The two men glanced over to the open door and saw the body that had been placed in the bath area had moved and taken down the whole shower curtain.

"Hmm, I guess we should have just strangled her, rather than stringing her up and bleeding her out." Arthur murmured, his fingers still resting on the sensitive area. His eyes were drawn to the blood sloshing out of the tub. "What a waste of our art work." He shook his head before looking back at his lover, a look of adoration and lust slowly appearing on his face.

"Mmm, I want you to tell me how you seduced her again. I want you to tell me how you manipulated her into helping us escape. " Arthur moved his body on top of his lovers and looked down. "I want you to tell me how it felt to have that skin rip under our knives and to hear her struggled and muffled screams. Tell me my love. Tell me everything." Arthur was all but purring now and he looked down at Francis, who was grinning up at his lover, his eyes filled with lust and love.

"Your wish Arthur, is always my command." He brought the others face down and kissed Arthur lips hard, biting into the chapped skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred and Berwald sat in the air conditioned car for a few moments in silence. Both men looked tired and the day was only just starting to awaken around them. Pedestrians were milling about and people in various forms of dress were leaving the buildings around them on their way to start the day. Alfred should have been up in his apartment, still sleeping off his last late night shift and enjoying his 'day' off. Alfred was supposed to be working tonight at one of the restaurants but he had already called in to say that he would be away suddenly due to a family emergency and would not be in for at least a week thanks to this mess. He honestly did not know if he would have his jobs when this was over but he would not let himself worry over this. He will worry about it when it came to pass. Future him could and will be able to deal with it all better then present him who was in a car outside his apartment. Future Alfred will have Berwald and Tino and Matthew and everybody else there to support him. Present Alfred only had Berwald at the moment and would just have to be patient with things are may or may not to pass.

Shaking his head slightly, Alfred glanced over at Berwald and gave the older man a small smile. "These sweets are really nice." He nibbled on the end of a half eaten biscuit. Berwald twitched his lips upward at his friend and turned his attention to getting out of the city that was slowly becoming chaotic with traffic and pedestrians alike. Once again there was no music or radio playing and neither man spoke. It would take them a while to get out of the city and onto the highway and from there it was at least another hour and a half drive to Berwald's house. They would need to stop by a shelter and drop off the food too. They wouldn't want it to melt everywhere on the car seats after all.

Yawning quietly, Alfred rubbed his eyes as he finished off the last of his biscuit. He placed the rest of the sweets down in the drink holder next to him and rubbed his eyes. He knew that if he napped or fell asleep he would have nightmares but honestly Alfred only had two hours at the max sleep in the last day and had worked a twelve hour shift and then a eight hour shift after that. He was tired. He needed to have some honest to god rest. And if he did have a nightmare... well Berwald was right next to him. The taller man would help him. Would wake him up and calm him down. Alfred knows he can trust Berwald. There is no need to worry. He just needed to shut his eyes and let the cool air flow over him and drift him off to sleep. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Alfred let himself do just that.

_He felt small now. Like a child. Everything was so big compared to him. There was a door handle just out of reach before him. It was shiny, golden and round. Alfred remembered how the house he grew up in had these handles on all of the doors. They were fancy and were always shining against the wood. He stretched his tiny arms out and tried very hard to reach the handle. He wanted to go inside the room for some reason. He needed to go in there. Something important was in there and he needed to grab it. Frowning, Alfred reached up on tip toes and leaned against the wood to steady himself. He could reach this! He was a big boy! He knows he can do this! With all of his might and extended height, Alfred just managed to grab the handle and twist it around, unlocking the door. Unfortunately, the weight of his little body pushed the door forward as soon as the door handle turned, causing Alfred to fall straight down and hit the ground._

_Groaning as he laid there for a few moments, Alfred dimly noted that he was wearing a toddlers night dress with a large red bow tied almost uncomfortably under his chin. Alfred could only remember wearing anything like this once; when Arthur, Francis, Mattie and him had gotten their first family photo. He didn't really remember the day to be honest, he had only been three at the time but he remembered the photo being on the wall in the kitchen. It was hung next to the 'home, sweet home' embroidery thingy Arthur had made. Why was he in this thing? It was uncomfortable as hell. And what was this room?_

_Alfred picked himself off the ground with a small grunt. His little body was not used to falling or pushing itself up it seemed. Standing up, Alfred looked around the oddly bright room to determine where he was. The floor he had fallen onto was covered in hard off white tiles that were cool to the touch. He frowned down at them, knowing he has seen them before but unable to remember completely. Glancing around him, Alfred realised that he was in a replica of his childhood kitchen. The walls were covered in the same soft yellow flowered wallpaper that had been replaced when Alfred had turned eight after a small fire caused by Arthur occurred when the older man had fallen asleep while cooking. It was odd to see the yellow wallpaper again. The walls were oddly bare and stark, now that he mentioned it. Normally there was photos or framed achievements from Mattie and himself on the wall. Taking several small hesitant steps into the kitchen, Alfred tired to figure out what was going on and why on earth his mind had decided to come here of all places._

_Everything was how he remembered it last. Everything was in its place. The fridge was covered in notices from five years ago. Alfred shuffled himself over to fridge and tired to read them but his dream brain only messed the words. That didn't mean he didn't remember what they said. There was a party invite for Mattie and Alfred from a high school friend. A notice from their university that they needed to pay for one thing or another. There was a bill too for a storage unit in another town over in both of his father's names. He could remember that when the police had gone to the unit they had found a meat fridge filled with human meat and that all of the cooking and carving equipment could be linked to all of the murders. The papers on the fridge conflicted with the rest of the room. They felt like they were out of place in the timeline of his life._

_Feeling queasy, Alfred stepped away from the fridge and looked around the kitchen some more. In the centre of the room was a small round table with two large(to his small body) chairs and two toddler highchairs . From what he could see, the table was set and there was a jug of orange juice in the middle, next to the lilies in the vase. Arthur always brought Francis a new bunch of lilies every two weeks. Always. It was one of the oddly cute things that his adopted parents used to do. Sighing to himself as he forced away the thoughts of happier days of ignorance, Alfred walked deeper into the kitchen where the stove and cabinets were. He was a little apprehensive about being in the what Francis dubbed the 'cooking area', but at the same time he could not help but want to explore what was possibly there._

_With his little legs moving slowly, Alfred made his way over to the cooking area. He had to focus on his walking as the night dress kept falling down around his feet and making him trip painfully on the tiles. Every time he fell, tears welled up in his eyes and the urge to call out for someone became stronger. Alfred did not know who he would call out for but he did not want to find out who will come from this dream. It was already spooking him out. Alfred's lips wobbled and his knees shook in pain but finally he reached the area between the counters where the dishwasher lay and the stove. The oven was higher up and top the left of the stove._

_Alfred noticed that there was a pan laying on top of the stove and wondered what it had been used to cook and why it had not been washed yet. Francis always washed every dish he used when he cooked. The French man was obsessed with having a clean kitchen and cooking utensils. Alfred wondered briefly if that was because he hated things being messy or of he didn't want the chance of anyone finding out his and Arthur's hobby. Frowning and shaking his head, Alfred made his way over to the stove. He wanted to know what had been in the pan. He needed to know what had been in there. Leaning his tiny body against the wooden counter, Alfred stretched up to reach the pans handle, just like he had done with the door. Gritting his teeth Alfred almost, almost had it, just a few more..._

_"ALFRED KIRKLAND! Get away from there this instant!" Oh god. That voice. Alfred fell straight down to his arse and stared up in horror at the dream figure of his adopted father Arthur Kirkland. He was younger then what he remembered, Alfred noticed dimly as Arthur seemed to rush over to his side and lift him up off the ground. Arthur looked to be in his twenties right now. He looked like he did in the photos before or just after he just adopted Mattie and him. Arthur had been a handsome young man and had aged well the last Alfred saw of him. But right now Arthur was here and he looked so young and kind like he used to and there was concern in his eyes and his arms were so soft and kind and warm and... and..._

_Alfred could not help but let the tears that had been slowly coming to his eyes fall as he wrapped his arms around the man who used to be his adopted father. He missed this Arthur. The one who used to hold him with gentle warm arms and would smile at him no matter what. He missed the man who told him stories at night when he had nightmares. The one who gave him advice on how to ask his first crush out and then comforted him when he had been rejected. Arthur... the one who raised him, cared for him, loved him. Alfred missed that Arthur. And by god he hated himself for missing him. Hated himself for wanting to be in these arms and to be held. He shouldn't want to be held by a murderer. Especially one that almost killed him. But here he was. Three years old in a dream and clinging to the man who tried to kill him._

_"Shhh, shhh. Hey now baby boy. It's alright Daddy's not mad." Arthur cooed, bobbing his legs slightly, rocking and holding Alfred close. "Daddy was worried you were going to hurt yourself. You know the rules. No going into the kitchen without Daddy or Papa. You might get hurt." Arthur reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a soft cotton handkerchief and began to dry Alfred's tears. "Now no more tears alright? It is time for breakfast and we are having pancakes. I'm putting a bib on you so you don't ruin your dress. We have to go get the photo taken after this." Alfred nodded and wiggled slightly in Arthur's hold. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and nodded. There was something bothering him though._

_"Where's Mattie?" He asked, almost jumping at the sound of his own voice. It was so small and squeaky. Arthur smiled gently and began to walk over to the table. "Francis is just getting him ready now. He should be down very soon." He was placed down in a toddler chair and strapped in. He wiggled around, not liking being tied to anything, it reminded him too much of that night and what had happened after. Arthur ignored his distress and grabbed a log blue bib. Alfred pouted as the bib was wrapped around his neck a tad too tight but tired to relish the feeling of family and being doted on by a parent. It was only a few moments after Alfred's bib was tied on that Francis walked into the room with a squirming Matthew._

_Seeing his brother, even just a younger version of him, made Alfred want to start crying again. He held his little arms out to try and grab his little brother and pull him close but Francis kept Matthew in his arms and placed his younger brother in the toddler chair across from him. Pouting and squirming, Alfred tried his very best to get out of the damned chair and get to his brother who still looked like he was half asleep. Mattie gave him a small smile and rubbed his eyes when he looked up at Alfred but did not speak other than a mumbled "hi Alfie." Arthur tied a bright red bib around Mattie's neck as Francis seemed to pull plates hot pancakes out of nowhere. The smell was amazing and left his mouth watering. He could not wait to eat them. Even if it is just a dream, these pancakes will be the best thing he has eaten in months._

_Chuckling, both Arthur and Francis dished the food up for the boys. They cut the pancakes into toddler safe sizes and placed some of the juice into little cups for them. Alfred felt so content and warm. He dug into his food as he listened with half an ear to Arthur scold Francis for not putting the pans away and to Francis scold Arthur for not watching Alfred better. He could remember these little bickering fights his adopted parents used have all through his childhood. It was familiar and so very comforting. And the pancakes tasted so very tasty. They were light and fluffy and just the right temperature._

_Grinning happily, Alfred grabbed his glass of juice and drank it greedily until it was all gone. He went to pick up another slice of the lovely pancakes when he realised that he had gradually become more and more dizzy. And light headed. And how this feeling was too eerily like the feeling of when he had been drugged by Arthur and Francis five years ago. Swallowing hard, Alfred looked up in horror at his adopted parents. He never should have trusted them, not even the dream them. He knew deep down this would happen. It always happened when he dreamed of them._

_There was loud crash across from him and Alfred looked up to see his brother slumped over in his chair, the glass with the juice on the floor making a large mess. Francis sighed and shook his head fondly next to Matthew. "We will need to lower the dose my love. Mathieu was out quicker than he should have been." The French man removed the bib and carefully untied Matthew before pulling him out. Francis gave Arthur a wicked looking smile and kissed the side of Matthew's head lovingly. "You should take care of Alfred before he falls asleep Arthur." The wicked smile was flashed at him for a brief second before Francis, holding Matthew tight in his arms, began to walk to the door._

_Alfred screamed and pulled at the chair, trying vigilantly to pull himself out of the damned thing and run to save his brother but he felt so sluggish and weak and oh god Arthur was too close what was he going to do? This dream was too much like that night. The drugs, the family meal, Mattie's glass hitting the ground and Francis' words. Oh god this was just too much. He struggled against Arthur's hands as the untied him from the chair and pulled him out. He felt so, so weak. He felt like he was moving through water and that everything he did was in slow motion compared to the rest of the world around him. He gave a small whimper of fear as Arthur began to rock with him gently to and fro._

_"Hush now My Little Lad. Daddy is going to take care of you now alright? You don't you worry about a thing." The smile Arthur gave him was full of sharp teeth and within a second it was no longer his adopted father who was holding him, but a monster made of shadows and sharp, shark like teeth before him._

Alfred woke with a shout and lurched forward in his seat, only just narrowly missing the dashboard thanks to his seatbelt catching him at the last minute. Grunting in pain and pushing himself back, Alfred gave Berwald a sheepish look as the older man pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. "You alright? I grabbed some water bottles when I dropped the food off an hour or so ago." He reached over into the back seat and pulled out the said water bottles and held one out to Alfred. Giving a weak smile, Alfred took the water and drank it slowly, trying to get the dream out of his head. While it was not often he had dreams like that, they happened enough that Alfred knew reasonably that he could and would be able to deal with it. He just needed a second to breathe and get his head together.

He placed the water in the cup holder and wiped his hand over his face before leaving back in his chair and speaking. "It was just a dream. A nightmare really. But I'm used to them. The doc recommended I take these sleeping pills but they cost too much to be bothered with. " he gave a shrug. "I'll be fine. Sorry for worrying you."

The older man gave a low hum and sipped his water before placing it next to Alfred's. "If you want to talk about it I am all ears. If not, you are more than welcome to turn on the radio or listen to whatever CD's we have." Berwald gave a small quirk of his lips and began to drive once more. He did not push Alfred into speaking to him about the dream nor how he had shouted. The Swedish man believed it would be best if Alfred spoke of these dreams on his own terms, knowing full well how the younger man can react when pushed about dreams. When Alfred had been living with himself and Tino, Berwald had taken notice of how much the younger man shut down and how he became aggressive if pushed about talking about the nightmares. For now he would leave it well alone. It was not unusual for Alfred to have nightmares after what had happened especially after this morning.

Alfred gave Berwald a smile and looked out the window, taking notice of their surroundings. They were no longer in the city, Alfred could tell that and they were not on the highway either. By the looks of it they were about forty five minutes or so away from Berwald's house. The sun was now up in the sky and bearing down on everything in sight, making Alfred very happy that the car had air conditioning and tinted windows.

Deciding not to talk about his recurring nightmarish dreams, Alfred reached out instead to fiddle with the radio. He wanted to listen to something rather than sit in silence or awkwardly start babbling to Berwald. After several buttons were pressed and the volume played with, Alfred finally found a decent classic rock station. Relaxing back into his chair, Alfred allowed the music to flow over him and calm his nerves. Those dreams... they play on his memory of that night and always, always make him remember how things used to be before. Though he had to say this dream was one of the more disturbing ones if he was honest. Mattie and him being such little kids... it didn't sit well with him. And that monster part at the end, Alfred had to force himself not to shudder at the memory of it. Talk about creepy.

He wondered if Mattie had those dreams too. Did his brother wake up at night covered in sweat with a scream narrowly silenced on his lips? Or has Mattie gotten the right care and all that shit that he was now able to sleep without them plaguing his mind? Alfred found that if he worked extra hard during the day he was able to sleep without dreaming. But everyone kept saying that was unhealthy so Alfred really didn't know what to really do. He hoped Mattie wasn't in this situation. He hoped that Mattie was able to sleep at night.

Man, in half an hour's time he was going to see his brother for the first time in four years. Shit, he really wasn't ready for this. He really, really had no idea what he was going to say or do and he had no way of knowing if Mattie was going to be angry with him or not and oh this is going to kill him. He sucked at waiting for anything and his anxiety made everything worst. Throwing his head back against the seat, Alfred tried to drown everything out with music. Which worked for several minutes before the songs finished and the traffic and news reports came on. Normally he didn't pay attention to them since he always walked or took public transport all the time but his attention was drawn in as soon as he heard the name 'Kirkland' mentioned.

_"Kirkland was not the only one to escape this morning. The criminal's husband Francis Bonnefoy, also known as the Cannibal Cook, who had been in a maximum security mental facility escaped not an hour and a half before Kirkland, leading many to believe that it was joint effort from the two men. According to several members of the public, the criminals adopted sons were seen this morning not hours after the escape talking to police. We have been told that they were just questioned and are being sent into protective care but there are a growing number of people on social media who as they hear about the story, believe the two sons may have something to do with the escape. There are more than five people dead at both the maximum security mental felicity and the medium security prison. Several more are in critical condition and are unable to say much on what has happened. We will keep you updated as this stor-"_

Berwald turned the radio off and glanced at Alfred, the taller man almost holding his breath. "The CD's are in the glove compartment." he murmured, not knowing how to explain to Alfred that yes there were people dead and no it was not his fault. Alfred just sat there mutely, his face pale and sweating. Five people. More than five people. All dead. More in critical condition in hospital. And Berwald hadn't told him. What was Alfred supposed to say and do about this? It wasn't his fault his adopted parents escaped from their respective prisons. He was not the one who killed them. Neither was Mattie. They did not help them escape. They are victims in this too. Why do people believe he and Mattie helped them escape? They almost died the last time they had been alone with their adopted parents. Why hadn't Berwald told him before? Like when they had been in the police station. Why hadn't anyone told anything.

With hands shaking and sweating, Alfred reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the CD folder and looked at what Berwald had to offer in terms of music.

Abba. Abba. Abba. More Abba. The Mamma Mia soundtrack (both the movie and the musical version), Christmas carols, something in Finnish but judging by the artwork on the CD it looked like heavy metal, there was the Lion King soundtrack and several other Disney soundtracks, and there was also the complete Lord of the Rings sound track too. Shaking his head slightly, Alfred chose one of the Abba CD's and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

The next twenty or so minutes were very quiet and stiff between the two men. Alfred did not know how to ask Berwald why he had not told him about the fact that his fathers had killed all those people and Berwald did not know how to explain to Alfred that he was not allowed to tell Alfred anything until the younger man had been officially and fully cleared of being a suspect. That would not happen for several days. As they turned down the long dirt driveway to Berwald's home, Berwald spoke. "Until you had the official clear from being a suspect I could not tell you myself what had happened this morning." He stated after several long minutes. He drove the car towards the large garage and parked it inside, being mindful of all of the boxes and bits and bobs laying about.

Alfred looked at Berwald, his face blank. He waited until the car came to a stop and the engine was shut off completely before he spoke. "How long until I am off the suspect list? Is there anything else I should know about Berwald?" He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up by accident. Berwald sighed and explained that that the police would go through what he had said with a fine tooth comb and check all of the alibi's before they clear him off the list and that it would take a few days. It would be the same with Matthew. "...There is nothing much else I can tell you Alfred. I only know a little myself. I had been in the city doing training when Zwingli called. You had me as your next of kin and Zwingli had originally worked on the case too, though he was not in charge back then like he is now." He sighed and opened the car door. "Come on, let us grab your stuff and put it away. Matthew should be inside."

Alfred licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded. He accepted what Berwald had to say about being counted as a suspect until his alibi's all clear up and that Berwald would tell him anything he could but at the moment couldn't and oh yes Matthew was inside the house. Ohgodohgod what was he going to say? How could he do this without looking like a complete and utter idiot? Oh he was not prepared for this. Alfred jumped at the sudden hand on his should and looked over at Berwald with wide eyes. "It will all be okay Alfred. We are here for you." Berwald stated with a smile. "Take a deep breath Alfred. Matthew is waiting for you."

Swallowing hard and taking a deep and unsteady breath Alfred nodded. He can do this. He can go inside and see his little brother for the first time in years. He can do this. There was nothing to be afraid of. Opening the car door, Alfred stepped out and took a deep breath of the fresh, heated air and nodded. Yes, he can and will be able to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

5 years ago.

Alfred sat anxiously at the small kitchen table, chin rested on his fist as he stared at his phone. What should he do? Carlos was missing and Mattie was going crazy with worry. He may not have liked the guy and the such but he had been gone now for three days. Alfred knew that it had something to do with their Papa's friend. The one with the what must be dyed white hair that always came around midnight or later. He didn't know why Papa friend was with Carlos but Alfred knew it was bad news. He had seen the drugs being passed to Carlos and only kept quiet because his Papa saw it too and told Alfred not to say anything. Apparently Papa wanted to speak with his 'dearest friend about his bad habits and Alfred should not call the police or anything like that'. What a load of bullshit.

Alfred knew there was more to it. More to who that white haired man was. Something about him set his teeth on edge and made him want to take Mattie and run and hide. All of his hunting with his Dad had taught him how to sense danger and when predators where about and that guy was making his skin crawl. He feared what would happen if he set his eyes on Mattie. Alfred knew that Mattie occasionally had a joint with Carlos every other month and he feared that if Carlos is really missing and (hopefully not) gone then the white haired man may set his eyes onto his little brother.

The current serial murders and disappearances that were happening around in the area were worrying him too. The news was saying that they were done by two men and that the mutilated bodies were only cut up to hid the fact that some of the flesh and meat was missing from the bodies. It was truly horrifying to think that there was people out there who could even think of doing such a thing.

But what was truly worrying him right now was the news report he had just seen on the T.V while he had been channel surfing. Several of the victims of the serial murders had apparently been linked back to the white haired man, who apparently is wanted for questioning in relations to several drug and murder cases. The news girl said that the victims were dealers and known to police. He was worried that the man his Papa called 'friend' was behind these killing and disappearances. If that man was, his Papa and family could be in danger! Alfred bit his lip, what could he do?

He could reasonably pick up his phone and call the crime prevention number that he had written down after seeing it on the T.V. He could report that his brother's friend was missing and was a dealer and that Alfred had seen Carlos take the drugs from the white haired man. He could easily voice his concerns that his parents may be in danger by being apparent friends with this man. It wouldn't hurt him to do so.

But that being said, his Papa did tell him not to call the police. His French father seemed so very stressed lately. As did his Dad now that he thought about it. They were both so snappy and jumpy all of a sudden. His dad he could get, being a surgeon isn't easy. Not to mention how much extra work they have been piling on his Dad after one of the other doctors became one of the serial killers victims. His Papa worked less and always came home in time to cook Alfred and Mattie dinner but even his Papa had stacks of paper work to finish all the time. Alfred did not want to add to their stress right now.

Sighing quietly to himself, Alfred leaned back against the chair he was on and glanced over to the fridge, wondering if he should get himself and Mattie something to eat. His little brother was bundled up in his room and hasn't been out for longer than five minutes to use the bathroom. Alfred needed to do something and get his brother up and moving. Hell, he needed to get up and move about.

He blew out a slow breath and looked up to the roof, wondering what he should say or do. Normally he wasn't like this. He was confident, smart and fun to be around. But in the last two weeks he had been home, Alfred felt like a baby rabbit trying to tip toe around the foxes to get back to his barrow. Not to say or imply that his parents were bad or anything. No, it was more neither of them seemed to have much patience of late and they looked ready to snap at any given moment. It worried both his brother and himself. And it only helped cement in his mind that his both of his fathers were in trouble with something but weren't saying what.

With a shake of his head, Alfred leaned himself back down and stood up from the chair. He would make something for Mattie and him. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer. He will give it a night and think it all through in the morning. Maybe he will catch his Dad or Papa in a good mood and be able to talk to them about this rather then go behind their backs? Who knows. He will deal with it then.

Walking over to the fridge, Alfred took a moment to read the bits and pieces that were on the fridge door. There was another notice from the university that Alfred and Matthew attended, saying they needed to pay something or rather. That would be done next week when the bank finally lets them access their Mother's money. Damn waiting periods on the account. Alfred was thankful though that he and Mattie had the money put aside for them by their Mother to be able to complete their course. Matthew was doing zoology course and specializing in arctic animals while Alfred was studying a science and pharmaceutical course.

Alfred noticed too that the party that he and his brother were invited too was coming up. One of their high school friends was getting married and wanted to have a party with everyone they knew. Alfred had heard that they had rented out a hall for the night with a bar and everything. Alfred could not wait to go. Hopefully Matthew's mood would be better by then. Alfred wanted his brother to be happy, not depressed.

Sighing, Alfred opened the fridge door and pulled out the left over Chinese he had brought the other night and decided that he could not be bothered with making anything. Kicking the fridge door shut hard enough to close it, Alfred placed the box on the counter before bending down to pick up the storage unit bill that had fallen when he had 'shut' the door. It was a little odd that his parents even had a storage unit when they just stored everything in the back shed. He had asked his Dad about it once when they were hunting and he had said that it was where Dad and Papa stored everything like photos and crap from when they lived back in Europe. Alfred didn't really care though, he just thought it was odd.

After sticking the bill back on the fridge, Alfred walked back over to the counter and pulled out two bowls for himself and his brother before dividing it up as evenly as he could with how little there was of it and how it was all clumped together. It looked like crap and wasn't going to taste that good but for now it would do. Alfred didn't know if Matthew had been down or not all day and was worried that his brother was not eating at all. He placed the bowls in the microwave and turned it on before leaning his hip against the counter and contemplated how he was going to get his little brother to open the door to let him in with the food.

The sound of the front door being opened brought Alfred out of his musings and caused him to frown. His Papa and Dad were not due home for another several hours. Pulling away from the counter, Alfred was about to make his way over to the front of the house when both his Papa and Dad walked into the kitchen looking worn out and tired. His Dad's face looked pale and sweaty while his Papa's looked tired and sad.

"Dad? Papa? What's wrong?" He asked right away. What else could he say? Something was visibly wrong. His Dad sighed and sat himself down at the table, staring at the lilies he had brought Papa a couple of days ago. Besides Alfred, the microwave beeped signalling that it was done. Absently, Alfred opened the door and pulled out both bowls and placed them on the counter top. "You guys weren't meant to be home before seven." He left the bowls on the counter and walked over to stand next to his Papa. The older man gave a weak smile and placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred frowned up at his Papa and was about to ask again what was wrong when his Dad spoke up. "Alfred... Your friend Carlos is dead." Alfred snapped his head to look at his Dad in shock. Carlos couldn't be dead. How? "He was transported into my operating room this morning." He took a deep breath. "I don't know where they found him or what happened. But he was unconscious when he was brought in and he never woke up. They declared him dead a couple of hours ago."

Alfred began to shake. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say. Someone he knew was dead. Someone he used to talk to and fight with and share food with. Someone who was friends with his brother and who always posted funny shit on his blog pages. And he was dead. Gone. Not breathing. Not existing anymore. Alfred almost didn't hear what his Dad said next. "I didn't want you or your brother to find out through social media or the television. I take it your brother is up in his room still." Alfred gave a small nod as his Papa wrapped his arms over his shoulders. "I'll go and tell him now. " Alfred watched his Dad stand up numbly and leaned into his Papa, unsure of what to say.

His Papa pulled him into a hug which Alfred gladly returned. He was shocked that this could happen. He just... honestly did not know what he should feel. He wasn't close to Carlos, hell there were times when he wanted to smash his head into a wall for saying or doing stupid things to Mattie but at the same time he hadn't wanted the guy to die. And if he suspicions were correct, then Carlos was no doubt killed by those serial killer guys that were linked to the white haired man. He needed to call someone about this. He didn't care about his Papa's request anymore. Someone he knew was dead and Alfred was going to ensure that no one else he knew would die again.

-

Road kill had a sickening sweet smell when left out in the sun. You could smell it long before you saw it and it will stick in your nose for hours after passing it.

Oddly enough, the same sickening smell also applied to bodies left inside uninsulated motel rooms in a heat wave. Basch wrinkled his nose at the smell as he walked past the police line and into the already cramped motel room. Forensics was already examining everything and taking all of the necessary photos while his own officers were outside controlling and questioning the staff of the motel and patrons who had been in the other rooms.

Standing in the middle of the room, Basch glanced around slowly, trying to figure out just what happened here. He knew that the main crime scene was in the bathroom. He could see the splattered dark blood on the walls and floor from the open door. He could also see part of the body being examined by the forensic team. From what he had been told on the way to the scene, the woman in the bathroom was possibly the one who assisted or organised the escape of Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy last night. This motel was only an hour and half drive from where they were holding Kirkland. If the newest information was correct, Bonnefoy may have been out several hours longer then what they previously thought, making it very feasible that Bonnefoy met the woman and Kirkland here after Kirkland's escape.

Trying not to breath so deeply, Basch walked over to bathroom slowly, being mindful of the other officers in the room and to where he was steeping. Sticking his head, Basch almost immediately wanted to pull his head back and walk out of the damned room and never come back. But using all of his will gained from working as a police officer, Basch forced himself to look down at the body.

The body was only half seen from the overflowing blood bath it sat it. The walls and tiles were covered in the sticky dark red mess. The shower rail and curtain that was attached to the wall and bath was on the ground shattered and the drywall that had no doubt been holding it up was crumbled and smashed both on the ground and in the blood bath. There were several wires attached to the limbs he could see as well as the rail. By the thinness of the wires he could say that they were no doubt brought from the fishing shop not ten meters from the entrance of the motel.

The blood was thick and the overwhelming smell was horrid to stand near but Basch walked closer anyway. He needed to see it all for himself. He also needed to talk with the forensic team and see their opinion before they send the body off to be examined.

From what he could see of the body, there was numerous cuts, some deep others shallow, across the skin. The woman's face was barely visible with all of the marks and blood. Her eyes were also gouged out and her lips looked like they had been bitten off. Truly gruesome. She was no doubt alive through most of this and if the discarded roll of duct tape was any indication, she was unable to call for help or scream. Poor woman.

Sighing deeply, Basch looked over to the lead forensic detective on the case, Natalia Arlovskaya, a Belarus born woman with a sharp eye for detail and a hell of a strong stomach. Her pale blond hair was tied up in a tight bun and her ice blue eyes were focused fully on her work as she knelt by the bath in a jumpsuit measuring one of the cuts with a frown on her face.

"You know Zwingli," She spoke without looking up, "It is rude to stare." She glanced up at her work and quirked a smile at him and stood. "She has been dead for several hours, no more than nine I believe. Coroner will be able to tell exactly." She shrugged.

Basch looked around the room and frowned at the other officers pushing about, photographing and taking samples of everything as well as writing everything they do down. They all worked like a well oiled machine. Normally this would make him proud to see that everyone was doing their jobs and doing them well, but right now he could not bring himself to feel anything but disgust for those two criminals and their crimes.

"Do we have an ID on her yet or are we still waiting?" He asked not bother with saying hello or any other pleasantries. They had known each other too long and had worked too many cases like this to be bothered with such things He glanced back at Arlovskaya with a frown. He could have sworn that the victims face looked familiar but given how ruined it now was he could not confirm anything himself. Surprisingly, Arlovskaya pulled out a clear plastic zip lock bag with an ID inside.

"We found this on the bedside table, next to the open condom wrappers." She quirked her lips again. "Ruby Walker. Age: thirty nine. Occupation: saying that criminals, especially dangerous ones, are innocent and or deserve second chances. If I remember correctly there was some suspicion that she may be in a criminal organisation herself and that she was behind several of the breakout that have happened in the last decade. We are chasing up Kirkland and Bonnefoy's facilities now to see if she had contact with either of them and if there is any link at all to any other murders or break outs."

Basch nodded and looked over the ID with a frown. The woman in the photo was known to him and nearly every other detective in area. She was known to send hate mail and harass others when someone she believes is 'innocent' is put away. Though they do not have enough hard proof to say so, many of the officers-including himself, believe she is involved with Gilbert Beilschmidt, a well know criminal lead who had been somehow connected to the Kirkland and Bonnefoy case. If Beilschmidt was involved then he would need to send more men down to Detective Oxenstierna's house to keep not only the sons of the those two killers safe but to also keep Oxenstierna and his family safe too.

Giving a nod, Basch handed the ID back. "I will get on top of that right away. I will also need to check..." His words were cut off by one of Arlovskaya's men coming in with wide eyes and shaking hands clutching a piece of paper.

"Miss Arlovskaya you need to see this!" An European voice sounded from behind him, he turned around just in time for the other man to push past him.

"Toris why did you interrupt. I told you to photograph everything near the bed and to take samples. Not interrupt when I am talking to a lead detective." Her words were harsh and scolding but the young man, Toris seemed to hold his ground, despite the almost fearing look in his face.

"I was doing as you said and I found this. I have already photographed it and everything but you really should read it." Toris looked pale under both their glares and the pale bathroom light but did not back down. Arlovskaya all but snatched the paper out of Toris' hands and looked over what it said, but she too soon became pale and passed the paper over to him.

"Read it." Was all she said to his questioning look. Frowning, Basch took the paper, noting it came from the provided notebook the motel has and that the words written on it were written in blood, no doubt from Miss Walker. The words read:

_Dear boys,_

_Your Papa and I simply cannot wait to have a nice family dinner with you again soon. Don't worry about bringing anything, we are coming to you. We have both missed the two of you so, so much and we simply cannot wait to see the both of you again._

_With much love,_

_Your Dad and Papa. xoxo_

"Shit. " Was all he could say. He needed to send men to Oxenstierna's house now.


	8. Chapter 8

His hands were shaking. Or maybe trembling was the right word. Didn't they mean the same thing? Alfred honestly couldn't tell. His head was spinning and the small amount of items he managed to get out of the car felt like dead weight to his already heavy and worn body. He was sweating and feeling nauseous and something told him that it was not only because of the stifling heat of the garage. He wanted, no needed, to do this. Alfred knew this. All he had to do was walk five meters to the right and he would be at the door that led inside the house.

But it was hard. Oh it was hard. The sweat rolled down the side of his temple and fell somewhere down near his left eye. He was worried and scared of the conversation that was to come. He didn't know how he would react to seeing Mattie again or what he was going to say. He had left his brother. Left him alone at a time when Matthew needed him the most. Alfred had abandoned him. But at the same time... He had done what was right for him. Matthew had been spiraling down and was all but threatening to drag Alfred down with him. Alfred pulled himself out of the void that had slowly become his brother's life and had attempted to make his own way in the world. Not that he has been doing a good job of that lately but still...

Shaking his head slightly at his thoughts and breathing in a deep shuddering breath, Alfred turned his body slightly to look at Berwald who was grabbing the rest of the items out of the car. The older man grabbed what he could, including the safe, and smiled over at Alfred. At the smile, Alfred took a deep breath and swallowed hard. It was time to go inside and face the man, face the fears, he had been running from for the last four or so years.

Chin raised in determination, Alfred made his way over to the door and opened it awkwardly, as his hands were full. As soon as the door swung open, Alfred was greeted to a face full of icy air that made him shiver. The air was both welcomed and a tad too cold for his liking. Stepping inside the house, he took a moment to relax and take in the wonder of Berwald's home. Like the outside of the house, the walls were wooden and the ceiling was high. There was a very open and country feeling to the house and the colour of the wood was a warm chestnut red, setting a tone for the rest of the house.

As he walked down the hallway that led to the living room and front of the house, Alfred could hear the sounds of the T.V playing. He couldn't tell what was being said as the sound was down, but from what he could hear it was some sports channel. Biting the inside of his lips slightly, Alfred continued down the hall with Berwald a few steps behind him. Mattie was here. So was Tino and Peter. They were expecting him. He could not run away now. He will keep his feet moving and talk to those he considers his family and all will be well. Yes. All will be well, he just needed to keep thinking positively.

Alfred walked slowly and carefully towards the sounds of the T.V, knowing someone was there and that he would need to face them sooner or later. The corridor that he walked through soon ended and the space opened up to a large living area. There was a range of family photos on the walls, as well wooden ordainments hung here and there. Certificates that Peter has won over the years stand proudly on the filled-to-the-brim book shelfs. Two family size couches sat five meters from a flat screen T.V mounted on the wall and a coffee table sits in the area between them. He could now see that it was a rerun of the hockey season on the T.V. The couches faced away from the area that they were standing but Alfred could make out the light wavy blond haired man with ease.

The wavy blond haired man turned slowly at the sounds of the Berwald and Alfred entering the room and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Alfred and met his older brothers eyes. He stood and walked around the couch and stood in the open space in front of Alfred and Berwald, the smile not leaving his face.

"Hey Alfie." Was all he said. Was all he needed to say. Alfred all but threw down his belongings and walked straight into his little brothers waiting arms and grabbed onto him tight. There were no words needed. No words that could be said. Only silent tears and strong arms holding each other tight.

It took several minutes for Alfred to gather himself enough to pull away from Matthew and keep himself from crying anymore. It was not as easy as he thought it would be. He was here. He was really here. And by gods did his brother look good. No more sunken in eyes behind those round glasses. A healthy tan. He had his old healthy body back and was no longer skin and bones. The light tan on his brothers face and arms showed that he had been working hard and he looks... he looks like he used to. Back when they had been twenty one and had been in university together. Now it seems that Alfred is the unhealthy one. It was like looking into a mirror of who he himself used to be. Shaking his head, Alfred took a step back and almost tripped on his belongings that he had thrown on the ground. Matthew grabbed onto Alfred's arm and steadied him with a gentle smile.

"Careful there Alfie." He grinned and oh gods did that grin make his heart hurt. Swallowing hard, Alfred gave his own shaky smile in return but didn't speak, not yet anyway. He was honestly just in awe of his brother right now. He was not the same man that Alfred had left four years ago on the bathroom floor. He was here, healthier than ever with the most gentlest smile on his face. Gods, Alfred wanted to hug him again and never let go.

Alfred barely took notice as Berwald walked up besides them and only dimly payed attention to what the older man said. He was too busy watching his brother to care that Tino and Peter had gone to the shops with one of the police officers to get some food for dinner. He was too busy memorising every little feature he had all but forced himself to forget about his little brothers face. When Berwald suggested that they take Alfred's belongings up to the twins shared guest room, Alfred only gave an absent nod. He needed to be alone with Mattie again. They needed to sit down and talk.

He bent down and grabbed his things carelessly and grinned at his brother. "Shall we Mattie?" He asked, voice softer then his normal-well old normal- voice. Matthew smiled back at his brother and for one short bright moment they were young adults again moving into their first dorm together. And then Alfred blinked. And the realisation that this was not a happy memory where everything was fine and his parents were sane. This was reality. He was using a friend's home as a safe-house and placing his family in danger and his brother, while it may be great to see him again and all that, was right here and oh Alfred was so not ready for this.

With a hands that shook, Alfred followed his little brother out of the living room. Ready or not, Alfred needed to face the music.

-

They walked in silence to the bedroom. Alfred didn't know if he could speak right at that moment and Matthew didn't seem to want to press him. While Berwald still had his safe and other belongings in his hands, Alfred couldn't find it in himself to care. He trusted Berwald and knew that the older man would leave everything where he could find and collect it later. Alfred would grab his stuff when stole the older man's washing machine to clean all of his clothes. Something he would have done himself today if it were not everything that had happened. Lost in his thoughts, Alfred almost ran into his brother.

"Here we are." Matthew murmured softly, a kind smile on his face. He opened the door and let himself and Alfred in before shutting it behind them. "You can dump all of that in the corner here. We'll go through it all later." He gestured to the corner next to the doorway, out of the way of everything.

Alfred did as he was told and glanced at the room, taking notice that it had not changed that much since he had last been here. The two king single beds were pressed up against either sides of the walls with a small bedside table in the middle of them, just by the headboards. The sheets were different to what he remembered but it had been at the end of winter last he had been here so it was no surprise. The walls were a subtle shade of yellow and decorated tastefully. On one of the beds was a large sports bag filled with clothes. He guessed it was Matthew's. There was also a phone being charged on the bedside table. That must be his brothers too. It looked nice. One of the more newer models that made the one in Alfred's pocket suddenly feel like it was burning.

Trying to force away the muddling emotions that he was feeling, including the odd jealousy that he was experiencing while looking at the phone, Alfred looked at his brother and gestured to the bed. "I..I think that we are long over-due for a conversation together Mattie." He spoke in a tired voice. Gods, he was so tired. Were it not for the fact he needed to have this long over-due conversation and the knowledge he would have terrible nightmares, Alfred would just pass out on the bed right there. Surprisingly, Mattie smiled and nodded at his declaration. He walked over to his own claimed bed and sat down, gesturing for Alfred to do the same. Once they were facing each other, Matthew began to speak almost hesitantly.

"I know we both have a lot to say to each other Alfred... But I want to get this out there first. Before we start..." Alfred watched his brother bite his lip and take several deep breaths before continuing. "What they did... What our parents Francis and Arthur did... was not our fault. We have and had no control over them. They made their own choices and we are victims in this, just as much as the dead are." Alfred's heart clenched at the sound of Mattie's voice breaking and he could see that he was not the only one who's eyes were becoming blind with tears. "They hurt us Alfred. They hurt us and we let them because we never knew any different. We know now. And they will never hurt us again."

There was such ferocity in his little brother's voice that Alfred could not help but give a shiver that had nothing to do with the awesome air con. He believe Matthew. He knew that they were the victims in this. He also knew that what Francis and Arthur did was horrible. That it wasn't Matthew's or his own fault. But, it was honestly nice to hear someone else say it. To hear someone say that he was not to blame and that ignorance will not be his downfall again. Nor will it be his brothers.

Blinking away tears and nodding Alfred swallowed hard and spoke in a very thick voice. "I... I know that Mattie. I know what they did to us... what they did to all those people. It wasn't our fault. No matter what people say. " He took a deep breath and steeled himself before looking right into Mattie's watery purple eyes. "I. Am. Sorry." He spoke each word clearly and slowly and held a hand up when Matthew looked like he was about to speak over him. "Listen to me please. I am sorry I left you. I shouldn't have done that. I should have at the very least kept contact with you. Let you know I was alive. Hell, let myself know that you were alive and well. I have been spending these last four years wondering if you were dead or not or if you okay and I have felt like shit because of it and I didn't want to search for you because I was afraid of what I would find and..." Everything came out in a rush and his clearly spoken words were gone in a mad flurry of emotions.

The tears he had been trying to hold in fell from his now closed eyes and a sharp sob made its way out of his mouth. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't watch you die slowly like that." Alfred shook his head, remembering vividly how Matthew looked the last time he had seen him. He opened his mouth to say more and was surprised when he was pulled into a strong hug. He hadn't even noticed Mattie had moved at all. Another sob found its way out of his throat as he clung to his little brother.

Talking can wait a little while. He needed this. Just this. No words. Only forgiveness and love.

It was a while before they pulled away from each other. Matthew sat on Alfred's right side and kept his body almost uncomfortably close. But Alfred did not mind. If anything, he wanted Mattie closer. Gods, it had been too long since he had been hugged like that. Hell, been touched for more than minute. The whole day had been full of affection and Alfred was already craving more. But he pushed away his desires and looked over at his brother, whose face was blotchy and as red as his own must be. "Tell me what you have been doing these last four years Mattie. Berwald said you...you got clean?" He spoke hesitantly. He was unsure if Mattie would want to talk about his addiction and what happened when he had left. But thankfully to his surprise Matthew looked more than willing to talk. In fact, he almost slumped down in relief when Alfred spoke.

The younger of the twins took a deep breath and gave Alfred a half hearted smile that leaned more towards sadness then it did happiness. "Well... I am going to be really, really honest with you Alfred... And I want you to know I don't blame you for anything nor should you blame yourself alright?" He waited until Alfred nodded in understanding before starting his tale.

"Things... Things honestly went to shit when you left. I couldn't keep the flat we were in. Not without giving up the drugs. I moved place to place doing stupid shit until I was caught buying some cheep shit in a back alleyway. The judge gave me a choice, community service and a short jail term or rehab and community service. I took the rehab." Matthew paused and looked at the space just to the left of Alfred's face. "Nothing stuck. Not really. But it gave me a chance to get the shit out of my system and think everything through. I was so fucking pissed at you then. I blamed you for everything I had done wrong and for what our fathers did. I was in a fucked up place."

Matthew turned his head and smiled sheepishly at Alfred. "I was wrong to have even thought that and honestly, you did the right thing by leaving me when you did. Mind you, I didn't realise you had done the right thing for a long time after rehab was done and I was without a job." He rubbed the back of his head. "No one wanted to hire the ex-junkie or deal with the emotion baggage in their shop. I thought I was going to have to skip town again when I walked into a flower shop door. Literally." He gave Alfred a flat look at the giggles that caught both of them off guard.

"It hurt. Almost broke my nose doing so. The owner saw me hit the door and rushed to help me. She took me inside and placed a pack of frozen peas from the tea room on my face and began to chat away. She was... Katia is a very kind woman and she kept talking and being kind and when I mentioned I didn't have a job and was looking for one she offered me one right there on the spot. Didn't even care I was a junkie and would more than likely spend my whole pay on drugs. She just smile and said that there was someone she wanted me to meet."

"She took me upstairs to where she obviously lived. It was small and cramped but it felt like a home should... There were photos on the walls where there was space, plants here and there, a kitchen that looked like it had been used. It smelt like home cooked meals. Not the fancy kind Francis used to make but real meals that aren't perfect." Matthew's voice sounded almost awed and the gentle look on his face made Alfred ache to see this place for himself.

" There were two bedrooms, one was Katia's, the other one belonged to the man who convinced me to give up all of the drugs and check myself into rehab and stay there until I was clean and ready to be a honest person again." There was a faint blush on Matthew's cheeks as he spoke and a look of adoration on his face.

"Tim... Tim is this stupid bean pole of a man who cares way too much about cleaning and money but he and I spoke and it took a while. A very long while. For me to realise I was a dick. And that I missed you. It wasn't until Tim received photos from all the way in Belgium from his little sister and her kids that I realised that I fucking missed you and didn't want to be like Tim, breaking down and crying in the bedroom on top of a flower shop because I was an ass and destroyed our relationship. I didn't want you to have kids and for you to have to tell them that Uncle Mattie went away and doesn't know you exist. I want to be there. I want us to find people we love and have kid's to call us dad. I want us to put the past behind us where it belongs. I couldn't do that while on the drugs. So I checked myself in to the nearest place I could afford and waited it out with Katia and Tim there by my side."

Matthew smiled and reached out slowly to take Alfred's hand. "I have been sober for over two years now and once this shit is all over I am going to ask Tim to marry me." Matthew grinned at Alfred's surprised look and chuckled. "I asked him out about a year and a half ago. He has seen me at my worst. I want to show him my best for the rest of our lives." He looked down and squeezed Alfred's hand gently. " It was why I wanted to find you so badly. I wanted... want you to be there. I want you in my life. I asked Berwald many of times if I could have your address or number just so I could go and see you but... Well Berwald is an over-protective bear and thought that he should clear it all with you before I sprung anything sudden and you know, give you a heart attack or something." He glanced up and grinned, looking slightly embarrassed at his own ramblings.

Alfred returned the grin and pulled Matthew into another hug, holding him tight, his face moving into the crook of his brother's neck just under the hair. "I'm so happy and proud of you Mattie. You did something that most people can't and you are looking more healthy then you ever have before." He pulled back from the hug and spat out several strands of hair with a laugh. "I can't wait to meet your Tim, Mattie. I want to meet the man who makes you smile like that."

There were tears once again in his eyes but they were tears of joy. His brother had found his way back from whatever hell he had been stuck in and now Matthew was getting on with life. He had a stable job, a good friend by his side and a man who he loved and by the sounds of it was loved in return. Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous but that jealousy did nothing to stop the love and pride that swelled up in his heart as he looked at his brother.

Sitting back, Alfred gave a small sigh and slowly lost his smile. While Mattie may have been able to get his life in order, Alfred's life had slowly become a downward spiral as he tried in vain to escape from his past and what had happened to him. He continuously moved from place to place and kept well away from any social media outlet because he feared that he would see some kind of remind of his parents and their deeds. Hell, there were times when he couldn't watch the T.V because there would be a 'special episode' on whatever channel that just had to cover the murders and his own family life, before and after the Arthur and Francis' capture. He hated those ones the most. They were the ones with the re-enactments of the murders and the capture. Those shows always had actors who looked way too similar to all of them.

Shaking his head slightly and trying to push away the nausea he felt while thinking about those shows and everything that came with them, Alfred reached out and grabbed Matthew's hand, holding it gently. "I wish I could say that I was doing well too Mattie." He gave his brother a sad smile. "I have been... stable these last few years. Kinda." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled boyishly at his brother. "I have been trying to keep low and out of everyone's sight to be honest. I learnt the hard way that no one likes the serial killers' possible murderous son." He rolled his eyes and gave Matthew a flat look when he saw the confused but slightly angry expression on his brother's face. "There are a lot of people who believe that I was working with Francis and Arthur."

And those people had made his life hell. Alfred remembered how he was sent death threats and was honestly chased down the street one time during the first few months after the trial. He never told his brother what was happening, though he had contacted the police and Berwald about it. If it wasn't the people who hated him and thought he had been working with his fathers, it was the people who thought he had been working with his Francis and Arthur and thought it was sexy or some other creepy shit. He shuddered as he thought about all of the messages and texts that led him to going away from social media and keeping his number close to himself.

"There are a lot of fucked up people out there Mattie, let me tell you that." He sneered in disgust. "I went away from social media because of them all. I have all but isolated myself in a glass box all these years Mattie." He admitted, looking down shamefully. "I am a mess. I need help but don't have the money or time to get it and I can't keep burdening Berwald all the time. He has done so much for us and-" Alfred was cut off by Matthew pulling him into another hug.

"It's going to be alright Alfie. We're back together again and we can work with each other now. I will help you. Berwald will help you. You don't need to worry anymore. No one will find us. No one will try and take us away from the lives we have made." The younger brother cupped Alfred's face right cheek softly. "Everything is going to be alright Alfie. You'll see." He smiled gently.

And for a moment, for just this moment, Alfred believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

The conference room was hot, humid and smelt like a bad over powering mix of sweat and coffee. There were too many people stuffed in the small area and the air con was not doing its job. Everyone inside was working the Bonnefoy/Kirkland case. There was a mix of those who worked the original case and those who were new to this game. Basch Zwingli kept his body as far away from everyone else and waited patiently for Detective Lovino Vargas to start speaking. Though Vargas usually worked on the Organised Crime Unit, the small Italian man was known to assist with Homicide and Fugitive cases.

"All right you idiots listen up!" The thick Italian accent was hard to understand and the voice wasn't as loud as it should be, but it only took a few minutes for the group to silence themselves.

"We are here in this hell inspired room to find out what we currently know about the two fuckers named Bonnefoy and Kirkland. I want us to start with five years ago with the original case to what we have now." Vargas looked at the crowd. It took Basch a second to realise he was on a chair and that there was a whiteboard next to him. "Come on people! Tell me everything we need to know about these fuckers before we end up with another body trail to follow!"

With Vargas' less than…professional prompting, the group began to file through all the information on the Bonnefoy/Kirkland case. It took several hours but finally it was his turn to speak about what happened at the crime scene they found several hours after the breakout.

"The deceased was named Ruby Walker. Age: thirty-nine. She was known to say inmates were innocent and there has been several possible links to her and Gilbert Beilschmidt in the past. We have men looking into whether or not she had been there at any time before the breakout and if she had given either man anything in the weeks before." Basch explained to the crowd, sipping on his now somewhat lukewarm water bottle. "They tortured her before leaving her to bleed out. We believe she was hung from the bath rails which eventually collapsed under her weight. There was both semen and blood on the bed. We have sent the samples from the lab but it is more than likely belongs to both Bonnefoy and Kirkland." Basch took a deep breath and ran a hand over his sweating face. He truly did dislike this summer heat. "We also found a note. It was directed at Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones." He held up a copy of the paper. "Creepy shit."

The paper was passed down to Vargas who read it aloud to the group. Everyone looked uncomfortable listening to the words being said.

"Crazy fucker those two. I take it you have sent extra men to Oxenstierna's house?" Vargas asked, looking at the paper with disgust. The Italian man pinned the paper onto the whiteboard and frowned at it.

"I sent down two. Oxenstierna's house is looking to be more like a short term solution unless we find Bonnefoy and Kirkland fast." Basch replied. He was worried about those two young men. Their adopted parents will no doubt stop at nothing to either have them all together again or kill them. Neither option sounded kind.

"What are the names of the officers?" Vargas asked, a frown on his tanned face.

"Constable Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Sargent Sadık Adnan." He answered promptly.

The frown on Vargas' face grew. "Carriedo? Interesting. I wonder if he is… never mind… I want someone to look into the witness protection housing then. These fuckers a slippery and if there is an off chance they are working with Beilschmidt than we have to be ready for anything. Did the checks on Jones and Williams get back yet?" Vargas continued, looking out at the crowd. He had yet to come down from the chair.

And it was quite strange the way he spoke Carriedo's name. Did he someone he knows have that name? Was it someone involved in the Organised Crime Unit? He shouldn't care. Basch tried to pull his mind away from the questions and back to the case briefing.

"Both check out sir!" Someone called out from the back of the room. "Jones does nothing but go to work and sleep and Williams lives in a house with CCTV on every corner. Neither of them have been near or in contact with either Bonnefoy or Kirkland."

"Good, that takes them off the suspect list. Have their messages and phone calls monitored though. Bonnefoy and Kirkland may try and contact them anyway." Vargas nodded.

They continued to talk until the hot blaring sun was setting and everyone was complaining about food. And order for pizza was sent out and half of the group wondered away to get to work on their files on the case. As some of the men and women left the room, Basch approached Vargas who was staring at the whiteboard and murmuring to himself.

"Vargas, may I have a word please?" He asked politely. The Italian man turned to him sharply and looked him over. His eyes moved over him head to toe before he jerked his head in a nod.

"Make it quick will ya? We have a lot of work to do if we are to catch these sons of bitches." Basch could not help but notice that his blunt voice held a tired tone to it. How long had this man been in the field?

"Is there something wrong with Carriedo being at the house? I can recall him and get someone else out there if needed." He offered.

The Italian man narrowed his eyes at Basch before sighing. "It is probably nothing. There is a Carriedo on one of my old cases involving Beilschmidt and I wondered if he was related or not to the man. He might not be and if he is then there is a good chance that he more than likely doesn't want anything to do with his relative you know? I don't want to be a paranoid dick and take a man off his post because of something a person with the same last name did."

Basch nodded and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Antonio is a good man. He would understand if you wanted him away just in case. But let's keep him there for tonight and change it over tomorrow. That way no one if offended and the such." Basch said to the other man. Now they had a little way out if Antonio does get offended. Which he more than likely won't. Basch had seen the man get beaten up before and spat on and not even get angry at the person who did it. Antonio was just a kind and caring man who never seemed to get angry. Except perhaps over soccer. Then that man was demon.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Vargas nodded. "I'll leave it up to you to choose the morning men and the such. Call me when you send them out."

With that, Basch gave a nod and walked away from the Detective towards the pizza that now sat on the table. He wondered if he was going to go home tonight or if he should just call his sister and tell her to go to be bed and not wait up. It would probably best if he did that. He hoped that Jones and Williams were safe with the men he had sent down. Basch worried that it was not going to be enough. That those serial killers will stop at nothing to have their sons back with them. He decided that he would call first thing in the morning and check up on all of them and see how it was all going. That would ease his mind.

-

_Twelve hours earlier._

An old beaten up Honda Civic drove down the busy highway. It was a light grey colour and there were two men within the vehicle.

"Honestly Francis, you are a terrible driver. Are you trying to get us caught by the police?" Came the playful from the passenger side. Arthur Kirkland smirked up at his lover as he mussed his hair in the mirror, silently hating the little grey hairs he could see.

"Mon Amour, you are worse than I ever was at driving. Need I remind you that you failed your driver's licence no less than three times?" Was the amused reply from the driver. Francis Bonnefoy glanced over at his lover and chuckled slightly. "You know; they grey does not make you any less attractive Arthur. I have them too. If it really bothers you though, we can go and dye our hair." He suggested causally.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled away from the mirror. "We are going to have to dye our hair anyway Francis. And change our names. I do hope Gilbert has everything ready for us and for the boys. That man is such a scatter brain sometimes. How he runs a criminal empire I will never know."

"He is able to run it because everyone fears him of course Arthur. There is no one more ruthless then our dear friend Gilbert. It is amazing how he has turned his grandfather's small time business into something so large and profitable. We will be back to hunting together in no time with him shielding us from the police." Francis grinned and took a turn off the highway. The new road led to another highway that would get them out of the city.

"Hopefully it will not take us too long to get the boys to understand us and to get them to join us in our hunts. Honestly, we did not hurt them that much." Arthur rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am sure that Alfred's scars look lovely and Matthew's hands and feet have not been damaged by the fishing wire at all. There should be no bad blood between us. It will only be a matter of time before they are both back to being happy with again." He spoke with conviction and strength. He spoke as if there was no other option. Alfred and Matthew would accept Francis and Arthur back. No matter what.

"Of course they will accept us back Arthur! Our boys know we love them and that we only hurt them so that they would not be seen as accomplices to our hunts. They will get over their little brainwashed fear of us as soon as we have them back with us." Francis made another turn onto a highway. "And Gilbert has been so kind as to lend us a house to settle the boys in once more. He said that it would take a couple of days for him to get his contacts in order for us to leave the country with the boys but the house will be good until then. He is meeting us there tonight."

Arthur nodded and smiled so sweetly at Francis. "These last five years have been so hard on us. I am very much looking forward to a nice family dinner with just the four of us again."

"As am I Mon Amour. As am I." Francis smiled back. He reached over and grabbed his lovers hand, their rings may be missing but that didn't mean they did not love each other.

"Do we know what Gilbert's plan is to get our boys back yet?" Arthur asked after several quiet minutes with only the sound of classical music between them.

"Non, not yet Arthur." Francis answered, glancing at the smaller man. "But he did say he had men watching them for now. He dared not say anything that could be used against us."

Arthur nodded and gave a sigh. "I hate not knowing what we are going to do. I just want to rush in and grab my babies and run away with them. I want to kill that Oxenstierna for taking my boys away." There was a vicious tone in his voice. "I want to kill his family and see how he likes not having them."

Francis chuckled lightly and squeezed Arthur's hand. "I know Arthur. I know. He will very much regret the day he dared to enter our home and take our boys. I will enjoy carving him up like a Christmas ham and feeding him to our sons."

Arthur grinned at his husband and brought their hands up to his lips, kissing the skin on Francis' ring finger and giving it a small bite. "Our sons look so thin in those photos Francis. They need to be properly feed and cared for. They looked so starved and sad. We should have just taken them and left rather than staying like we did."

Francis' shoulders slumped and he tightened his grip on Arthur's hand. "I know Arthur. I know we should have. But we didn't. We should have done many things and our sons have suffered for our actions." He looked over at his husband and smiled sadly. "We will get them soon my love. We will. And they will both soon be happy and well fed like they should be. And with any luck, they will soon join us on our hunts. And finally we will go out and hunt together like we always dreamed of doing. How's that sound?"

Arthur gave a large smile full of teeth and sharp love. "That sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred and Matthew sat in silence for several minutes before Alfred began to speak once more.

"It… It was hard Mattie." He whispered, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder. "I don't think I had ever been alone like that ever when I left you."

Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand and sighed. "I know what you mean Alfie. It was… It was almost impossible to know what to do without you there with me. In those first few months I kept buying enough food for two because I was so used to it." He admitted.

Alfred nodded and pulled his head back to look at his brother's face. "Yeah, me too."

They shared a small smile before going silent again. Alfred was once again the one to fill it.

"I used to buy two of everything until the money stopped me from even being able to buy one. I had to keep moving and finding new jobs and…" He sighed once more and used his free hand to wipe the sweat off his face, well it was mostly sweat there were a few tears here and there. "And most of all I missed you so much and there was always this nagging feeling that I had left you to die." He spoke the last in a quiet voice, one Matthew had to strain to hear.

Matthew pulled back from Alfred just enough so that he could look him in the eyes. "You did not leave me to die Alfred. You did the right thing by you and in the end that was what helped me get off my ass and get clean. I never should have put you in that position. Ever. It was wrong of me to allow that addiction to get out of hand. Hell, it was wrong for me to even use those drugs…It was just…" Matthew trailed off.

Alfred looked at his brother in slight confusion. "It was just what Mattie? I know that you used to smoke weed every now and then." Even as Alfred spoke his brother shook his head.

"It wasn't the weed Alfie. It was whatever Bonnefoy mixed into the food we ate and then used again one me when he…" Matthew paused and looked at his wrist. "When he did that." He rubbed the faint white lines.

"Mattie." Alfred breathed, grabbing the hand within his own and holding close. "Everything is fine now alright? We will be fine. They will catch them. And Berwald will look out for us. It was like you said. Everything will be alright." He gave a weak and tired smile and Matthew gave one back.

They were broken and sad men who had gone through so much in the last five years because of two people they had once called family. But even Matthew and Alfred may be in danger because of the prison breakout, they both had found each other once more.

And that was a true joy that neither brother wanted to ever give up.

"Both of them did horrible things to us Mattie." Alfred stated, still holding his brothers hand. "But we are now stronger then when they attacked us." He shook his head. "We will get through this. Together."

Matthew gave a grim smile and nodded once more. "Together."

Once again there was a small break of silence between them. Neither brother knew or wanted to say anything and were both quite content to sit next to each other and not speak. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Matthew's phone buzzing several times.

The younger brother blushed as he pulled his hand away from Alfred's so he could grab his phone.

"It's probably Tim or Katia. They have both been calling and messaging me since the police first came to our doors." Matthew explained with a small and shy smile. He was quick to type out a message and place his phone back down.

Alfred rolled his eyes playfully and pushed his brother gently. "Someone is Mr. Poplar." He teased, enjoying the blush that spread on Matthew's face. "Tell me about your Mr. Tim. I want to know everything. Evvvvveeeerrrryyyything." He empathised with a cheeky grin. When they had been teenagers, both brothers had teased on another whenever they had a crush or partner. It was almost…fun, relaxing, to do so again.

"Welllll, Tim is quiet. Really quiet. And he is the most biggest neat freak on the planet." Matthew started with a small silly grin on his face. Alfred remembered how that little grin would always appear on Mattie's face whenever he talked about someone or something he was in love with.

"Oh yeah?" Alfred challenged with a grin. "How much of a neat freak are we talking about here?"

"Everything in our house is spotless and he won't use the kitchen because it will get messy kinda neat freak." Matthew laughed and leaned back into his brother's side. Even though it was extremely hot and their arms were sticking to each other, neither brother could bear the thought of moving away.

"Tim is always saving and keeping check of our money. He likes to make money and save it all away. I think he said that he wanted to buy a house one day but I was more or less drunk when he said that." Matthew gave a sheepish smile. "He rarely smiles but when he does it is like all the lights are on in the darkest room. He blushes when you do something for him but he will always go out of his way to do something for you. He looks so serious and mean but is really a kind man." He paused and looked down at his hands. "We… we were planning to go to the Tulip festival next year."

Alfred grabbed Matthew's hands and yanked him into an unexpected hug. "You can still go Mattie! I promise you! You can still go and you will have a blast!" He gripped his brother tighter then what was comfortable but Alfred really just didn't want to let him go. His little brother was getting older and on with his life while Alfred was still hiding from the past.

When Francis and Arthur are finally caught, Alfred swears that he will move on and get out of the funk he is in. Maybe he should move down to America? He had always wanted to go down to the states as a kid and he had planned to spend a few years there before his parents turned out to be serial killers.

Maybe Alfred can start anew there? He would definitely not leave without telling Mattie or without getting his number and stuff. Same with Berwald. He wouldn't leave them without telling. But it would be freeing, to just go somewhere else and you know, live. When was the last time Alfred had lived for himself?

He honestly couldn't remember.

But that didn't matter now. He had his little brother. His sweet little Mattie who used to scare the hell out of him by standing at his bedroom window with his hockey mask on. Hopefully soon he will have a brother in law who will make his brother happy.

And for him? Maybe he will ask to stay at Berwald's for a while. Get a better job or go back to uni. He cannot let the past keep ruling him anymore. He needed to stop being afraid and live his life before it is over!

Yeah that sounds good.

Alfred gave his brother a startling bright grin and pulled him once more into a hug. "They'll catch those sons of bitches. And we will be free. Free Mattie. No more living in fear of the past."

Matthew gave a startled chuckle and pulled back from his brother to look at Alfred's face. Whatever he saw made him grin and pull Alfred into an even tighter hug.

"Yeah, that sounds good Alfie. That sounds good."

They talk for a little while longer about small things in their life. Matthew tells Alfred about the flowers in the shop and how he helps grow them at the green house on the other side of town. He blushes as he speaks of how he used the flowers to court Tim and how Tim hand one day out of the blue handed him a bouquet of different flowers all saying 'yes I like you too, can we date now?'. Alfred could not help but laugh at his brother and received a pillow to the head because of it.

Alfred told his brother of his new landlord and of his newest jobs. He talked to his brother about how while he no longer goes to the gym, his work gives him plenty of exercise that he may need. He also talks about how he loves to look out his window at dawn when he is getting ready for work and see the sun rise around the buildings. He described the colours that moved over and around the grey buildings with a small smile on his face.

They were both still chatting when there was a quiet knock on the door. Both brothers shared a look and though they did not say it, a shiver of fear did run down their backs. Alfred openly started to sweat as Matthew called out that the door was unlocked.

Alfred could not help but thank all the gods in the world that it was only Berwald. The tall man stuck his head in through the door way and spoke. "Tino's back and so is Peter. We're having sandwiches. Come down if you're hungry." Berwald suggested. Alfred always found it odd that people always thought that the tall Swedish man was commanding or scary. He honestly thought the man was a huge teddy bear that had a default expression that was set to 'glare as if someone had killed your cat'. He guessed Mattie had had the same thoughts because he just smiled and nodded.

"Thank Berwald. We will be down in a minute. Just let us change into something that doesn't smell." Matthew spoke with a cheerful nod as he gestured his clothes. Alfred really didn't have any clean clothes and he wondered if he could pinch some of his brothers while he got all of his into the wash. He said as much to his brother as Berwald left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Sure thing Alfie. I think our sizes might be a little different but at least they are clean. Do you want clean underwear too? I am changing out of mine because I think I have sweated through them too much." His younger brother shrugged.

Alfred playfully pushed his brother. "Gross man. I don't need to know that." He paused and thought about it for a second. "But yeah, I would like a pair. Commando in this weather is terrible let me tell you."

It was Matthew's turn to shove Alfred and laugh. He went through his clothes and pulled out a tank top, a pair of loose shorts, a belt, and of course, a pair of briefs and threw the lot at Alfred's head. The elder twin laughed and grabbed the clothes that had fallen before turning around to face the wall and change his clothes.

He noticed for a brief second while slipping off his shirt, that he had not laughed this much in years. It was as if a weight of pulled off his back and suddenly the world was not clouded in grey anymore. There was colour, there was light, there was a little brother next to him smiling and laughing. There was the possibility of a better future in his grasp and he was going to take it.

That being said, as soon as his fingers touched those hated scars he knew that he had a very long way to go until he could say that he was fine.

Both of them dressed in silence, both facing the wall. When they had been younger they would have dressed side by side, uncaring about who sees what. They were twins and were identical except for their eyes and hair. They were fine with each other's bodies before. But now? Now they cannot stand to let the other see. Alfred hated the scars on his chest. Hated them with such a passion there are times that he wants to just burn them off.

And he knew that Mattie hated his scars too. The ones around his wrist and ankles. They were both physically scared in different ways but they shared the same pain of the betrayal and anguish.

Alfred managed to dress himself quickly after that short pause and together with his brother they walked down to the kitchen area where they were both immediately set upon by an energetic young boy named Peter.

"Alfie! Mattie!" The young boy all but screamed, running straight into Alfred's legs. Alfred let out a small grunt but grinned down at the young child.

"Peter my little man! How's it going?!" Alfred bent down and lifted the boy up for a second before placing him down. Long ago, there was once a time when he could have lifted Peter up with ease. Now? Now he could barely hold him for a few seconds.

Thankfully the child didn't seem to mind and was happy to drag the brothers into the kitchen area and to the table. Peter cheerfully told Alfred and Matthew about his day, what he had seen at the shops and how he was really happy that school was out because it meant he got to play more but at the same time he missed his friends. Alfred and Matthew both asked simple questions to the boy, such as how was his school, his friends, how he had been spending the summer so far and the such as Tino served them all simple little sandwiches that all had no meat. The small Finnish man winked at both of them and chatted to Berwald while Peter and the brother talked.

It was all very domestic and calm. It made Alfred's heart squeeze as he looked at the scene around him. He missed this. He missed the family like atmosphere that came from sitting down and eating a meal with loved ones. And he did love Berwald and his family. They were all he had left really.

Well, not all he has left. He has Mattie now. And that is what matters.

He slowly found himself relaxing and enjoying himself. The food was fresh. Tino had taken out a jug of cold water and had emptied a whole tray of ice cubes in it, so he had fresh, cold water. That was a luxury he did not normally have. And most of all, he had his twin brother Matthew by his side.

Alfred could not help but sit as close as he could to his brother, he could not help but occasionally touching his arm or leg. He needed to remind himself that this was real. That this really was happening and he was not imagining it.

He was smiling and laughing at some little story that Peter was telling when Berwald's phone rang. All of a sudden, his heart felt like it stopped. Who was on the other line? Who was calling? Why were they calling? Had they caught them? Were they safe now?

The thoughts moved quickly through his head and his chest began to squeeze as he tried to fight off his anxiety. Beside him, Mattie's face had gone pale and his hands clenched under the table. Neither of them said anything as Berwald excused himself and walked out of the room.

While he may be young, Peter could see that both Alfred and Matthew were not being their normal selves and could tell that both older men were afraid. Despite of this, the young child continued to chat and tell his story. He wanted the two older men he considered to be his brother to calm down and not be scared.

Alfred could not help but be appreciative of Peter. The young boy kept talking and talking and using large over the top hand gestures to keep Alfred and Matthew's attention on him. This kid was truly a good soul and Alfred did not ever want anything to happen to him. Alfred was not sure that he would be able to live with himself if Arthur or Francis did anything to the young boy. Or to Tino and Berwald for that matter. He really hoped that the phone call had some good news.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later they found out that was not the case. One woman dead and two officers coming to stand guard over the house. Berwald spoke and said that he wanted to send Tino and Peter to his family's house in Sweden so that they were out of the way and that he was going to talk to whoever was in charge of the case to see if Alfred and Matthew could be placed in protective custody for now.

Alfred did not hear any of this. He was still stuck on the one woman dead. Who was she? Was she just an innocent bystander? Was she someone who had helped them? Did she recognise them? Why was she killed? Why would Arthur and Francis kill her? Why-?

His thoughts were interrupted by Matthew putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Come on Alfie. Let's take a nap alright?" Alfred looked over at his brother and nodded numbly. He barely heard Matthew excusing them both nor did he overly pay attention to his brother pulling him up to their bedroom.

Once in the room, Matthew sighed and pulled Alfred into a tight hug. It only took a few seconds before Alfred honestly couldn't keep it in anymore and suddenly the flood gates were open. He sobbed into his brother's neck while holding the other man close. He could feel Matthew's tears responding to his own and knew that they were both feeling the same fear and pain.

There were murmurs of 'it's okay, we're safe.' Coming from both of them as they clung to each other. They both cried for a long time and soon found themselves very much worn out and exhausted. Alfred wiped his face and then wiped Matthew's. "Let's take a nap Mattie." He spoke with a thick voice and watery smile.

Matthew smiled and nodded, rubbing his red and sore eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good Alfie." He took off his gasses and placed them on the bedside table. He threw everything off his bed and closed the curtains before turning the fan on high. "I get the wall side." He grinned at Alfred, crawling onto his bed.

Alfred gave a playful scowl and crawled on the bed after him. "No fair Mattie! You always get the wall side!" He complained half-heartedly. When they had been younger, Alfred and Matthew used to always sleep next to each other and were both comfortable with doing so still it seems.

"I get the wall side because you always kick. And I don't wanna be kicked off the bed again." Matthew pointed out with a grin. Alfred rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath about stupid little brothers. Matthew just laughed and pulled his brother into one last hug. "I am here for you if you need anything Alfie." He mumbled.

"I'm here for you to Mattie." Alfred murmured back, eyes closing as he relaxed to the sound of Matthew's breathing and the feel of someone being next to him.

Perhaps now he will have a good night-day-whatever rest. It has been a long time since he has gone to sleep without having to work himself into exhaustion before-hand. And it was nice, having someone beside him. It was really nice that someone happened to be his brother.

His only wish now was that he didn't suffer through anymore of his nightmares. He did not want Mattie to suffer them with him.

Please, can he have one sleep where he did not dream of that night? Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Francis and Arthur arrived at Gilbert's little hideaway as the hot sun was slowly moving down to the ground. The driveway to the house took over ten minutes to come to an end and the uneven dirt road the drove on made for a bumpy ride, much to both Francis and Arthur's displeasure. But still, when they came across the sight of the large wooden house surrounded by bushland, trees and armed guards, the two men had to share a look of relief and joy.

They were safe now. And soon their sons would be in their arms once more.

Francis stopped the car about ten meters from the garage and exited the car slowly with Arthur following him quickly after. Several men surrounded them with their guns pointed at but they did not shoot. Smirking slightly, Francis looked down at one of the men's covered face before speaking. "Gilbert is expecting us." He gave a flash of his teeth as he spoke.

The men glanced at each other before they nodded to each other. The man who Francis spoke to pointed towards the front door and stepped back from the serial killer. No one stopped Francis and Arthur as they stalked towards the door. Both men could hear the car that they used start but neither turned around. Gilbert's men would take care of the car and make it disappear.

Arthur stood at the large dark wooden door and knocked twice. He held Francis' hand with his free one and waited patiently for someone to answer. It only took a few moments but the door opened and surprisingly, instead of Gilbert or one of his men, it was a young boy with a small hesitant smile on his face.

"Hallo Herr Bonnefoy and Herr Kirkland. Bruder is waiting for you in the dining room. Please follow me." The young boy spoke, his voice was laced with a thick German accent and he looked to be very tired.

Arthur looked over the boy with sharp eyes as he took note of the bright blond hair and blue eyes. The child was very similar to the way Alfred used to look but there was no denying that this child was Gilbert's blood. The way that cute little nose was shaped, the point of that chin… Yes, this was definitely little Ludwig. Gilbert's younger brother whom he had rarely been in contact with. Arthur wondered how Gilbert ended up getting the child in his custody. Gilbert was after all an internationally known criminal. But that didn't matter right now.

What matter was they were being led into the grand house and to the tall albino himself. Still holding onto Francis' hand, they walked to the dining room and were welcomed to the sight of a lovely spread of gourmet foods that smelt divine. At the end of the table sat Gilbert holding a glass of beer and a very vicious smirk on his lips.

"Well, well. Look who we have here!" Gilbert placed his beer glass on the table and stalked over to where Francis and Arthur were standing. Ludwig moved slightly out of the way of his brother but did give Gilbert a brief happy smile. "Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland!" The German pulled Francis to him suddenly, causing Francis to stumble and let go of Arthur's hand. But he did not mind as Gilbert was kissing him deeply and hard on his mouth.

The kiss went on for several moments before Francis pulled back with a small chuckle and allowed his husband to take his place. Arthur pulled Gilbert down into an even deeper and angrier kiss that lasted longer than the one with Francis. Eventually they pulled apart, both breathing very hard.

"Now that was a welcome I very much enjoyed." Francis purred, his arms snaking around Arthur's while Arthur caught his breath.

"What can I say mien friends? It has been too long since we have seen each other!" Gilbert laughed and reached down to pick up Ludwig. "I see you have meet little Ludwig. He has been most anxious to meet his godfathers." The small boy blushed and hid his head into Gilbert's neck. "But he is going to have to wait a little while to get to know them as it is his bed time."

One of the servants that had been waiting on the edges of the room came forward and took the young boy out of Gilbert's arms. "Have him bathed and put to bed Mei. I will be up in several hours or so." Gilbert ordered.

The servant, Mei, nodded and with a bow she left the room almost silently.

After a few seconds of silence Francis gave a hearty laugh. "Well, well. It looks like you have recovered from your little down-hill slide that came with our Incarceration." He gave Gilbert a tooth filled smile, making the German born man snort.

"Ja, I have. Not easily mind you." Gilbert gestured to the table and made to sit down at one of the chairs. Francis and Arthur quickly followed their host and almost could not take their eyes away from the spread in front of them. It had been a very long time since they have had anything so fresh and so enticing.

"I don't imagine it would be. What with all of the public believing that we were working together and all." Arthur spoke as he filled both his and Francis' plates. Several servants filled glasses filled with wine and water for them all.

Gilbert snorted once more and sipped his beer. "They only believed that because one of my sellers sold weed to your son. I am honestly happy I had you kill the little shit. He broke a very big rule selling to a friend's kid." Gilbert placed his glass down and began to cut into a soft part of the meat on his plate.

Both Arthur and Francis gave a narrow eyed hums at their friend's declaration but neither said anything. They could not prove anything so there was no point in pushing the matter nor could they harm their only ally at this point of time.

Cutting into his meat slowly, Francis wondered just what animal Gilbert had chosen for them to eat. And whether or not it was well cooked. While it did smell nice, he hoped that the meat was fresh and juicy. With a watering mouth, he took the first bite of the meat on his fork and almost shouted with glee.

It was human.

A very well cooked and seasoned human thigh to be exact.

Gilbert grinned at his look as Arthur moaned in pleasure at tasting such good meat. "Thought the two of you might enjoy tasting a little something of the past right?" The German grinned and he tore a piece of meat off his own fork with his own sharp teeth.

Arthur and Francis shared a look of love and joy before they started to eat with enthusiasm. Though there was a silent voice in the back of both of their heads saying that Alfred and Matthew should be there with them, both Arthur and Francis enjoyed themselves immensely. It had been so, so long since they had tasted anything this wonderful and the mouth-watering taste of human was something they had craved for years now.

While they ate, the trio made light conversation around the table. They spoke of the latest political problems, the weather patterns that have ravaged the country, and of course, how Gilbert's business was going. The meal was quickly eaten, despite Arthur's and Francis' attempt to savour the meat while they could. Still, as soon as the food was gone and the wine hit their belly's, Arthur and Francis both began to feel the beginnings of exhaustion pulling at their minds. So before they retired to the bedrooms, Gilbert lead them to a small living room and ordered away all his men.

It was time to talk about the plan.

"So!" Gilbert clapped his hands as he sat across from Arthur and Francis. "You are probably wondering what I have planned Ja?" He smirked, making Arthur scowl. He was in no mood to deal with these stupid games of Gilbert's.

"Yes. And since it has been a long day we would both appreciate if you just told us already." Arthur hissed, his green eyes flashing darkly in the warm lights of the room. His face twisted slightly, showing his true self for a few moments. The look on his face only disappeared when Francis placed his hand on his husband's arm, calming the man down.

Gilbert did not feel threatened though, he had seen Arthur at his worst and his best. Nothing about Arthur bothered him anymore. But still, Gilbert knew better than to poke a deadly spider with a stick. "So, here is how it goes!" Gilbert clapped his hands and grinned.

"I have an inside man, Tonio, who is one of my European partner's brothers. He has been 'working' for the local police for the last several years. He is, as we speak, currently scooping out Oxenstierna's place with several of my men. Come midnight, they will attack. My men will knock out the boys and poison Oxenstierna and his boy toy… There is too a little boy who is around the same age as Ludwig. I think he would be a lovely play mate. So he will be coming too." Gilbert explained.

Arthur and Francis shared a look, both thinking over the plan. Francis was the one who spoke up first after several minutes of silence. "How long will it take for the boys to arrive?" He asked, his hand gently patting Arthur's wrist.

"Oh…about five to ten minutes." Gilbert smirked. "We are after all, right next door to them."

Arthur gave a laugh of surprise. "They will not think to look for us here!" He smirked. "And I take it you have planned for a fake trail to lead the police away from the country entirely?" Arthur guessed, giddy at the idea of the plan.

"They will think you are all going to Russia. I have planted a few little clues and… explosives to ensure that the idea that you are going there is solid in everyone's mind." Gilbert confirmed, not giving away any details. Which neither of the serial killer's care about. They just wanted their boys back and they did not care how they got them.

"You do not expect us to just stay here though do you my friend?" Francis asked, eyebrow raised as he thought through the plan clinically. "The police will search this place for being so close." He pointed out.

"Ja, Ja. You will be going to the other side of the world." Gilbert nodded, relaxing back into his chair with his arms resting out beside him. "I have not chosen where yet but the arrangements have been made. You will all be safely smuggled away. And there will be fresh sedatives for you to use on the boys."

Arthur nodded and shifted his hand so he could hold onto Francis' hand. "Good. I want to look over those sedatives before I use them though Gilbert. Dear little Matthew ended up unfortunately addicted to the ones we used last time and I would rather not put him through that at this point of time." He gave Gilbert a small, soft smile. "Matthew needs to be fully healthy and well before we can try and use anything addictive to calm him or his brother down."

Gilbert waved his hand in dismissal of the words. "Ja, Ja. I will make sure you get a sample beforehand. Hell, I will even send you a few test subjects if you like." He offered without a care.

Francis gave Gilbert a warm smile and nodded. "That would be wonderful Gilbert. Do you have anything low dose right now? If they boys are going to be here soon then it would be best to have some on hand. They are a handful at the best of times." Francis spoke like a warm, happy hockey dad rather than a serial killer talking about drugging his kids. To anyone outside of the trio, the conversation would be highly disturbing.

"I'll get it all sorted for you, don't you worry." Gilbert smirked before looking down at his very expensive wristwatch. "There is several hours before my men get to work. Why don't the two of you have a nap while I get everything else into order." Gilbert offered as he stood.

Arthur and Francis both looked at each other and nodded. A nice nap did sound good and they would be more alert and awake when their boys arrived.

"Lead the way old friend." Arthur smiled. Soon everything will be in place and they will have their boys back in their arms.

So very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Antonio smiled pleasantly at Berwald as he stood next to the other officer. He talked in a cheerful and kind manner that has yet to fail him when it comes to deceiving and charming people. Antonio took the cool glass of water that was offered to him and chatted to the man who he could not wait to poison about fishing.

It was all too easy to get the tall, somewhat scary looking man to drop his guard and allow him to walk about the house and check all the windows and doors without being watched or followed. He could hear that the smaller man, Tino, was watching one of the children shows with the boy, Peter, and that Berwald was now in the kitchen cleaning up what must have been lunch.

He was not sure where little Alfred and Matthew were, but he knew that his search would show him one way or another.

Antonio had to admit, this house really was a beauty. Large timber beams. High ceilings and lovely looking walls that have not been drawn on by little children. The pictures and wall decorations were well presented and placed perfectly. A truly neat and warm family home.

It was such a shame that he would be destroying most of the beauty tonight when he grabbed the boys and poisoned that stupid officer who let him into his house. What a fool. Gilbert was right, this would be an easy job.

He had an eight-man team in a van about one hundred meters away from the properties driveway. All of them were pretending to be a group of friends stopping for a barbeque and break while on a trip together. They all had their fake ID's and stories all lined up in case someone came by to ask questions. Antonio had even gone as far as calling the cute little Italian Detective who has been trying to catch him and his brother for so long and had lied to him about the men. He told the little hot headed man that the men were there but were not a threat and they should be gone before nightfall.

And they would be. They would go and park the van at a park before getting picked up to go back to Gilbert's. At around eleven, they would drive the van quietly and without its headlights up to the house and sneak into the place. Each of his men had their orders and Antonio knew that they would fulfil them.

And Antonio knew that they would do a good job and that he would be paid handsomely by Gilbert.

The day went by quickly and without any signs of the two men he was getting paid handsomely to take. If it were not for the little boy's honest explanations of how tired the two men had been, Antonio would have believed that they had all been lied to by the police into believing the men were here.

In all honesty, that would have been the smarter idea. If the police had just sent the men to a motel and had put out word saying that the men were here, then Antonio knows that not only he would be caught, but Gilbert and those two serial killers will be as well.

But thankfully the men in charge of this case were not smart and as night fell over sky Antonio could not help but feel a cheerful buzz of anticipation. Tonight shall be a quick and easy night. He will be on his way back to Spain to be with his older brother and his wonder busty lover once again before tomorrow has dawned.

When the clock stuck to the midnight hour, Antonio's men began. One by one, they stunk into the house, each doing their jobs. Three men took care of the security system and drugged the small yappy dog. Two men took care of the three police officers who had been sent with Antonio. The other three and himself moved up the stairs to both retrieve the two men and the boy and to drug the parents.

The worked on Berwald and Tino first. A dart gun through a partially opened door allowed for an easy attack. Two darts in each man's arm and neck. Their body's jerked and Berwald's eyes opened in surprise and fear before he quickly succumbed to the drug. Antonio was quite pleased at how quickly it worked. He would have to tell his brother to invest in it.

Smirking pleasantly to himself, Antonio hummed silently as he reloaded the dart gun with the correct drug for the men and boy. The boy he did not expect any resistance from but the men? Those men would possibly be unpredictable. One was a former American high school footballer and the other had been a Hockey player. Though they had both wasted away a little, Antonio did not want to take any chances. He had a lot of money riding on this job, he was not going to throw it away with a stupid mistake.

He had bills to pay after all.

Taking care of the boy first, Antonio was swift in passing the limp drugged body to one of his men before moving almost silently towards the men's room. He did not know if the men were still asleep but Antonio and his men were all prepared for the best and worst scenarios that could come to be.

With a man flanking each side of the door, Antonio counted to three before bending down on one knee and picked the lock silently. When he had been checking over the house he noticed that the door had been locked from the inside. When he had questioned Berwald the older man had explained to him that was where Alfred and Matthew were sleeping and he didn't want them to be disturbed.

Antonio had left the room alone. He had made extra sure to avoid it while scooping out the rest of the house under the watchful eyes of Berwald. But now that Berwald is out of the picture…

Antonio smirked as the door click open softly and after placing the lock picks away in his pocket, he stood and grabbed the dart gun from his men.

It was time to collect the last of their bounty. Pushing the door open wide, Antonio readied the dart gun. Upon one of the beds the two men lay in each other's arms, their faces calm and almost sweet to look at. Antonio could not help the sharp grin that appeared on his face as the elder man, Alfred if he was correct, opened his eyes slowly and looked at him in confusion and then fear.

Before the man had even the chance to shout, Antonio shot him twice within the chest. The drug within the darts were quick acting and within thirty seconds, the older of the two brothers slumped down against the bed awkwardly. Unfortunately for Antonio, the body slumped down against the young of the brothers and woke him up.

It was Antonio's quick reflexes honed from a lifetime of work that stopped the younger twin from being able to even attempt to get up or yell. Three shots from the dart gun and the young man blinked slowly before his head collapsed back down on the mattress.

Smirking to himself, Antonio ordered his men to grab the brothers. He re-joined his men down in the main living area and waited for the others to bring down the unconscious brothers. Once they were finally down, Antonio sent the men off to go and deliver the boy and brothers. He would stay here and make the break in look more believable and ensure that the police take the bait and believe the little lie that he is going to spin with evidence.

It was fun, fabricating evidence. Antonio had prepared a bag before he went to work that contained enough hair and fingerprints to confuse police as well as several shoes with mannequin feet within them to have magical disappearing footsteps. And for fun, he was going to throw a few pubic hairs in the boy's beds to send the police and media into a frenzy.

Everything that he will do will make the police confused and annoyed. They will have a very hard time telling what is real and what is fake. The van outside that Antonio will be taking to the airport will give the best track marks for police to follow.

The confusion will give Gilbert enough time to get his little friends out of the country and away from the police. And Antonio will keep a close eye on the little family and Gilbert in the time being.

In six months or so, just as the police and families have begun to finally lose hope, Antonio will make a phone call from a pay phone in a motel room in the middle of nowhere in America. And he will tell the police where to find the little murder family. What their accounts are and what they currently look like. And he will do the same for Gilbert.

It was time for Gilbert to be… disposed of. While he did like the man, Antonio was thinking about the future. He and his brother wanted to expand their business and Gilbert stood in the way of doing so. Taking out the little murder family would mean that Gilbert will once again be left without his little enforcers and that will leave him with little respect within the community.

After all, who would like to work for a man who cannot keep his men safe from the police?

Smirking to himself, Antonio turned off all of the lights and shut the front door.

Everything was coming together. And soon, there will be a rather big payoff for all of his hard work.

For now, he will finish this job and take his leave. He wanted to be back home with his lover sooner rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred awoke slowly, feeling groggy and muffle minded as he attempted to open his eyes. A small thrill of panic shot through his body when he found that he could not do so. There as something covering his eyes and a cloth of some sorts. Alfred realised in horror that it was wrapped so tightly around his head that his eyelids could not even move.

Fear and anxiety well up within his chest, constricting his lungs and turning the air in his chest into burning acid. Oh, god. What was happening?! What had happened? Where was Mattie? Where was Berwald, Tino and Peter? He thought they were safe? They were supposed to be safe!

A cry was lodged in the back of his throat as Alfred tried desperately to calm himself down. He could not remember how he got where ever the hell he was now but he knows he needs to be calm and be ready to try and get away. He had to find a way to his brother and back to Berwald. Hell, he needs to find a way to a phone to call the police.

Whatever Arthur and Francis had planned, Alfred would not, could not, even think about willingly going through with it. No way.

He won't do it. He won't fall for their plans or for their words. He is not the young man he once was. He no longer trusts those two anymore. He will allow their perverted and horrifying lifestyle rule his life again.

He will not allow it to happen!

Breathing in low shallow pants through his nose, Alfred tried to move his hands so he could take off whatever was covering his eyes. And of-fucking-course, his hands were bound with what seemed to be one of the plastic thingys that police sometimes use. Zip locks? He couldn't remember the proper words for it at all with how his mind was racing. And his hands were behind his back too so there was no way of him just pulling off whatever was on his eyes anyway.

Somewhere close, Alfred could hear the sounds of someone else breathing slowly, as if they are trying to calm themselves down. There was also a quiet but high pitched whimpering sobs to his right.

It sounded like a child.

Oh, god, please don't let that be Peter. Please, please don't let it be him!

Alfred despaired silently. There had been fear deep within his mind that something like this would happen. He knew that Arthur and Francis would never let him or Matthew go. The two serial killers were obsessive when it came to what they believed to be theirs and Alfred worried fearfully why Peter would be here with them.

Could Peter, if it is even Peter with them, be a hostage; a bargaining chip for Alfred and Matthew's cooperation? Was he there for a replacement to Alfred and Matthew? Or was he there for revenge against Berwald?

Alfred knows that Arthur hates Berwald. He remembered vividly how at the trial Arthur had spat venomous words filled with loathing at Berwald and his family for what Arthur called 'interrupting and destroying their perfect family'. Alfred held back a shiver as he remembered the way Arthur hissed those words.

Please, god don't let this be a revenge plot. Please. Alfred loved Berwald and Tino and Peter was his youngest brother who he cared for deeply. He cannot stand the idea of Peter being hurt. Or Berwald and Tino for that matter. Where were Berwald and Tino anyway? Were they in the small space here with them? Were they still back at the house? Were they even alive?!

Oh, god. Where was Mattie? Was he the one next to him trying to control his breathing?! Please be yes. Please.

Alfred was terrified. He could feel his chest tighten and his breath catch and hold within his throat, choking him slightly as he fought back the panic taking its hold on him. A cold sweat broke out across his body and his clothes suddenly began to stick to his body.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

In his panic state, Alfred's mind raced and raced. He realised that they were in a car, driving slowly on a bumpy, possibly dirt road. That there were others in the area near him, all murmuring to themselves in what seemed to be maybe Spanish or Italian? One of the two. He just couldn't tell right then. The low whimpering is definitely Peter. He remembered vividly when the young boy had broken his arm the year before when Alfred had been over and how the boy made the exact same sounds when he was scared of the doctor and thought that he was going to lose his arm.

Matthew was definitely there next to him; Alfred could smell the body spray his brother was wearing. The scent was mixed in with the overpowering scent of fear and sweat, making Alfred want to gag. The air was stifling and heavy. He couldn't breathe! He can't breathe!

The panic was over taking him and his mind was slowly going from racing to shut down. Bright spots flickered behind his eyelids as his chest constricted and his throat closed, making it nearly impossible to get into his now starving lungs.

His body trembled and began to shake slightly in the terrified panic that consuming him. What was he going to do? What could he do? He can't move! He can't see! He could barely breath through his own panic closed throat!

Oh, god. What was he going to do?!

All of a sudden, the car they were in jolted hard to a stop, launching Alfred into a painful roll into Matthew's body. He groaning in pain but too a few precious moments to press his now bruised face into his brother's chest.

He had just got his brother back not hours before and now there was a highly likely chance he was going to lose him. Alfred want to scream at how unfair it was. Just once! Just fucking once he would like for something to go right and to go his way! Was that too much to ask for? Was it too much to ask for Alfred and his family be safe from Arthur and Francis and whoever else is helping them right now?

Alfred gritted his teeth and forced the sobs that wanted to come up out of his mouth down back into his throat. He would not cry. He would not beg. Whatever was going to happen, Alfred would not break. He would not break!

With this oath and the one made before, Alfred steeled himself for what was about to happen.

One by one, they were pulled out of the car. Strong and unforgiving hands left bruises on his upper arms and it was the pained cry that came from Peter that bruised his heart.

Alfred gritted his teeth against the pain and fear and concentrated his full attention on staying on his feet as he was all but dragged inside a cool, air-conditioned house. He could smell what had more than likely been a very meaty dinner and felt the sandwiches he had eaten at lunch turn within his belly and a sharp burning bile tickle against the back of his mouth.

Ohshitohshitohshit. They were here. They are here in this place and they have the three of them.

This is not going to end well.

Alfred felt a heavy boot press to his leg not too gently before he all but collapsed to his knees on the ground. From the low grunt and high sounding whine of pain, he guessed he was not the only one force down.

There was silence in the room, one that was only broken by the soft whimpers that came from Peter and the hum of the air-con. It was a full nerve racking five minutes, that had him almost screaming from the anticipation and fear it brought, before the sounds of at least three people entered the room slowly.

Alfred found himself shaking at the sounds of the leisurely footsteps that approached them. He could tell who two of them were immediately. Arthur always walked quietly, his feet would always move across the floor like a graceful ballerina. Francis was more heavy and quick footed than Arthur. His shoes always held a small clip to them whenever he walked around the family house. Alfred remembered being able to tell just who was up in the morning by the sounds of their feet.

The third person that was with them… Alfred could not tell who it was. But they walked in a way that was almost cocky and more heavy footed than Francis, as if he was wearing boots.

Alfred held back a shiver. He didn't know who was working for his former adopted parents or why but he knew that they must be bad news. After all, who would be stupid or insane enough to willing be near two cannibalistic serial killers?!

Alfred was jolted out of his thoughts when the cloth that was held tightly over his eyes was released and he was suddenly re-introduced to a bright harsh light.

Flinching away from the light and bowing his head in a slight fear, Alfred attempted to control his quick panting breaths. Oh shit. Ohshitshitshit.

With watery, wide eyes, Alfred slowly lifted his head to see the two men who had ruined his life stand before him.

"Hello my dearest little lads." Arthur smiled brightly down at all three of them.

Oh fuck.

-

Apparently, Alfred was not the only one who was scared shitless of the men before them. Peter, once he was unblindfolded, let out a low whine of fear and wet himself. Something Alfred knew that the young boy would hate, seeing as Peter had finally gotten over his youthful bedwetting just last year.

The noise Peter made and the acidic smell of urine drew the attention of the men before them to Peter.

Arthur sighed and looked over at the third man in the trio, a man with shocking white hair and pale skin. Alfred vaguely recognised him but could not currently put a name to the face in the state he was in.

The white-haired man shook his head fondly and gestured to a silent servant Alfred had not noticed until then. The woman stepped out of the shadows and bowed.

"Take the boy upstairs and give him a bath." He ordered. Alfred clenched his jaw as Peter began to cry loudly and attempted to wiggle his way out of his binds in a blind panic. He wanted so, so badly to get up and protect Peter and Matthew from these men but with the binds on his hands and the presence of those who had kidnapped them not too long ago still near, Alfred knew that his hands were tied. No damn pun intended.

So, he gritted his teeth and watched as the boy who was his littlest brother be taken away.

The white-haired man clapped Francis on the shoulder and shook his head. "I'll send someone to clean up the mess." He grinned at Francis and Arthur. "Why don't you take the kiddies to the sitting room while I go and check over Luddy's new playmate?" He said.

Francis and Arthur shared a soft, almost kind looking smile that made the inside of Alfred's belly feel cold and empty. They both agreed and the white-haired man gestured to the men who were behind Alfred and Matthew (whom Alfred had forgotten were there. Crap he was unobservant. What was in those drugs? Or was it his anxiety? Or- Shit! Pay attention!) who grabbed the two brothers and lifted them to their feet.

With a push from the cool, metal barrel of a gun, Alfred and Matthew were herded into a grand sitting room.

If the situation was not so crazy and terrible, Alfred would have loved to have had the chance to look over the lovely furniture and artworks that were almost casually placed in the room. Everything was expensive and handmade and looked so beautiful.

It was a shame that beauty was tainted by the presence of the two men who were now seated in front of Alfred and his twin.

Leaning as close as they could to each other, Alfred and Matthew were all but huddling together with their hands still tied behind their backs. The men who had forced them into the room were gone and the distinct sound of a door being locked was heard as soon as the doors themselves were closed.

They were trapped. Trapped with the two serial killing monsters who had destroyed their lives and who had tried to kill them. They had no way of defending themselves and Peter had been taken away from them.

What the fuck were they supposed to do now?!


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred and Matthew sat as still as they could be while Arthur and Francis smiled at them like nothing was wrong. Alfred forced himself not to tremble in fear as Arthur leaned forward towards them and chuckled softly. He could hear Matthew's quickened breath at the sound.

"Oh, my dearest little lads. Look at how you have grown." He cooed, as if they were still small children. The older man's almost fever bright green eyes bore into their skin as Arthur took in their growth and changes from the last five years.

Francis was silent beside Arthur; but there was a hungry look on his face that left a sick feeling in Alfred's belly. He had seen that look on Francis' face when the other man looked at a rare ingredient for his cooking. It made Alfred worry about what the other men had planned for them.

"What? Do you not have anything to say to your fathers?" Arthur quipped, voice still sugary sweet.

Alfred couldn't help but bare his teeth in a terrified anger. He wanted his hands free. He wanted Matthew to be free. And he wanted these two to be dead and away from them. Now.

"Now, now, there is no need for that look Alfred." Arthur scolded, looking every bit of the sweet father he once was. Was it not for the scars and memories burnt into his mind, Alfred would have found comfort in the gentle scolding he remembered from his childhood.

But all he could feel was the fear and rage that flowed through him. How dare they? How dare they do this to them?! These two men had destroyed Alfred and Matthew's lives and what? They expect compliance from them?! Not happening.

Not in a thousand years.

"Come now boys," Francis finally spoke. "There is no need to be hostile. We will not hurt you. We would prefer for this… conversation to go smoothly on both sides."

"I preferred it when you were in jail." Matthew whispered, his voice falling back into its teenage softness. Alfred looked over at his twin and saw a fierce look on his face.

It made his chest swell with warmth. Knowing that Mattie was there with him and was just as defiant made some of the panic disappear.

But not all of it.

There was still a tight pressure constricting his lungs as he looked at his former adopted parents and he knew that the pressure would only get tighter.

Francis' face twisted slightly at Matthew's words and Arthur placed a calming hand on the other man's knee.

"Matthew, you know that is a rude thing to say to us. We have missed you dearly." Arthur spoke in the same scolding tone that he had spoken to Alfred.

"Well we never missed you!" Alfred shouted, baring his teeth. His breathing was erratic and his body trembled in fear and anger. "You destroyed our lives! We hate you!"

Now it was Arthur's face that twisted and honestly, in Alfred's opinion, the expression looked even worse on the smaller man. He swallowed against the dryness in his mouth and kept his body as close as it could get to Matthew's; if only for comfort that it would bring. There was no way he could actually protect his brother, let alone himself.

"That, dear Alfred, is a rude thing to say." Arthur said calmly, green eyes flashing with anger. "We have worked very hard these last five years to get to this point and it is highly impolite to speak like that to us. We are your fathers. We raised you and I expect that you show us the respect that we deserve!" The last part was all but hissed at them.

Alfred forced back a shiver at those words and how they were spoken. Arthur and Francis were two truly dangerous men and they were so vulnerable that it wasn't funny.

"It is the truth." Alfred said after several long minutes of silence. "Weren't you the one who taught me to tell the truth?" Alfred sneered and glared at the smaller man. Matthew pushed his shoulders against his in warning but what was said was said. No turning back now.

To his surprise, instead of getting angry, Arthur just give a little laugh at his words. Even Francis' chuckles a little.

"Oh little lad; you have not changed a bit." Arthur shook his head in amusement.

"Nor have you, my little Mathieu." Francis added. "You are both as defensive and silly as you were as children."

Alfred shared a concerned look with his brother but before either of them could say anything, Francis continued to speak.

"You do not need to be afraid anymore. Not of us nor of anyone. That little act we put on to ensure the police would not implicate you was a little over the top yes, but it had been a necessary." There was a sickening sweet smile playing on Francis' face as he spoke, making Alfred want to puke.

Little 'act'? Necessary? Arthur had tortured him! Had chained him down to the bed and had carved words into his chest! God only knows what Francis did to Matthew! Necessary his ass!

"You tortured us!" Alfred shouted, his face twisting in dismay and anguish. "It was bad enough that we suspected that you were a part of some kind of crime group but then you had to go and torture us! Why?! If you really wanted us to not be implicated all you had to do was talk to the police officers and say so!"

The pressure in his chest tightened again and breathing became near impossible. "You destroyed our lives! You destroyed everything! It is all your fault-!"

Before Alfred could rant anymore, Arthur stood up from his chair and backhanded Alfred hard across his cheek.

Alfred rocked hard into his brother and it was only because of the arm of the chair that neither of them fell to the ground. He turned his head back to Arthur, his chest agonisingly tight and full of terror.

Arthur's face was stern and cold. The older man's green eyes were sharp and the expression was very dangerous.

This was the face of The Dark Gentleman. This was the face of the serial killer that killed so many people.

This was the true face of the man who had been his father so for long.

Alfred pressed himself back against his brother and felt himself lose control of his panic. He couldn't breathe anymore. The tightening in his chest was too much and he couldn't breathe! Hecan'tbreathehecan'tbreathehecan'tbreathe!

"Alfred! Alfie!" Matthew's voice was loud next to his ear but the sound was almost muffled, like he was hearing it through a closed door. Alfred closed his eyes tight and tried hard to breathe, but with every gasp he took, Alfred felt like the air just wasn't going into his lungs.

"Alfred? Alfred look at me." Arthur. That was Arthur's voice. No, no, no! He didn't want Arthur to be near him! The older man was dangerous and cruel and had hurt Alfred and Matthew so much and-

"Alfred, I am going to cut your binds okay?" That was Francis this time. He was closer to where Matthew was. Alfred felt the sharp edge of a blade close to his palm and froze with a whine of fear. The plastic that was holding his wrists together was cut and suddenly his hands were free.

Quicker than what he thought was possible, Alfred grabbed onto the warm and safe body of his brother and tried to calm down.

But he couldn't. He couldn't and soon enough, he found himself slipping down into unconsciousness.

-

Alfred woke to the feeling of being on something comfortable. His head was muffled and his eyes were almost stuck together. He gave a low groan as he forced them open.

Blurry as his eye sight was, Alfred was quick to realise that they were no longer in the small room and that Arthur and Francis were nowhere to be seen. Matthew was by the window, staring out of it with his back towards Alfred.

"Hey." He mumbled out to his younger brother, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He was not sure where his glasses where but he knew that Matthew would be able to give them to him.

Matthew turned around at the sound of his voice, a relived look on his face. "Alfie! You are awake." Alfred gave a small twitch of his lips at the worry. It had been a very long time since his little brother had sounded so worried about him.

"What happened?" He asked, placing his feet on the ground but not yet standing. He wasn't yet sure how he could go standing up right at the moment and did not want to risk it.

"You had a pretty bad panic attack and passed out. They had us moved up to this room while you were out of it." Matthew explained, sitting down next to Alfred.

"How long have I been out?" He asked quietly. It was not common for him to pass out during a panic attack. The only time it had happened before was when some investigative journalist appeared at Berwald's house and had harassed him. Berwald had pressed charges against the man for trespassing but the judge only slapped the man with a fine, much to Alfred's annoyance.

"All day. It is nearly night time." Matthew said, looking down at his hands. "I was worried about you, Alfie. The mix of the drugs and the stress and the panic…" Alfred watched as his younger twin took a low deep breath before speaking. "I am happy you are alright though."

Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and held tight. "We will get out of this. We have to." He whispered, eyes squeezing tight.

They sat there for several minutes, both holding each other's hand tight. They needed a plan, Alfred realised. One that would get themselves and Peter out of this place and back to somewhere safe.

The question was though; where was safe?

If Arthur and Francis had been able to find them at Berwald's, then there was a good possibility that someone told them where they would be. Alfred felt a cold feeling in his stomach at that thought. How long had Arthur planned this? How many people were involved? There must have been a lot for Arthur and Francis to be able to break out of their respective prisons and meet up.

And that was not a comforting thought.

Taking a slow, deep breath and centring himself, Alfred opened his eyes and stood carefully, pulling Matthew up with him. "Okay Mattie, here is what we need to do." He jerked his chin up and clenched his jaw. "First things first, we need to find Peter. And then we need to locate either a phone or a way out."

Matthew nodded and licked his lips nervously. "Getting out may be hard Alfie." The younger twin pulled out Alfred's glasses and handed them to him. "Go take a look outside." He jerked his head to the window.

Alfred frowned and placed his glasses back on, quietly thankful that they were not damaged. Last time he passed out because of a panic attack he had broken his glasses. The room became slightly clearer and the edges were now sharper rather than blurred. Alfred made his way over to the window and looked out with a frown.

There was at least four or so men out that with flashlights that he could see. There was more than likely more that he couldn't see from the angle of the room, but Alfred knew that those four down there alone would be too much for himself and Matthew, not to mention Peter.

Five years ago, before everything went to hell, Alfred would have been confident that he could have fought his way through these men. Both he and Matthew had been trained in different sports and were both strong young men, they would have been able to get out one way or another.

But now that he is older, Alfred knows that is not the case. Alfred had lost most of his body weight over the years and was not that strong anymore. Matthew, after his years of drug use, was now thinner than he had been five years ago, and Alfred doubted that he too could do much as well.

And Peter… Peter was a kid. There was nothing he could do.

Alfred backed away from the window and took off his glasses to rub his eyes before he spoke. "Okay, getting out of here is going to be hard. We can still get a phone and we can still get Peter." Alfred said with confidence he did not feel.

Matthew looked worried and looked pointedly at the cameras that Alfred had not noticed. "Problem with that is they are watching us." He jerked his head to the black half circles in the corners of the room.

Alfred looked up at one of the cameras and glared at its inky blackness. "Let them." He growled, chest tightening slightly. An over whelming anger swelled up within him. "Is there a lock on the door?" He asked his brother.

Matthew shook his head and looked to the bedroom door. "It is unlocked and unguarded." He confirmed. "But there are cameras everywhere and we seem to be on the second floor."

Alfred took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to think through the panic that was once again rising up within him. "We need to find Peter. That is the first thing we need to do."

There was silence for a minute before Matthew began to speak. "There are two other doors in this floor. One is a bathroom. The other has a door sign that says Ludwig on it. It looks like a kid's room. Peter may be in there."

Alfred opened his eyes and look at his brother in surprise. Matthew merely shrugged. "Like I said, unguarded and unlocked. I didn't try the other doors but they may be unlocked. We won't know until we try."

Alfred nodded and rubbed his temples, feeling agitated. "Right, should we try our luck now?" He asked.

Matthew gave a shaky nod. "We won't know until we try. And even if we are sent back to here or… to them, then at least we can rule out one place where Peter could be."

Alfred pulled his brother into a sudden, but tight hug and held him there for a moment. "We will get out. We will. We have to." He whispered into his twin's ear, voice cracking as he spoke.

Matthew tightened the hug. "We will Alfie. I know we will." He whispered back.

They held onto each other for several long minutes before pulling apart. Alfred looked into his brother's eyes and nodded. Together, they walked to the door and opened it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! It's kind of suckish and vague but this fic had been going on for three years and was causing me more anxiety than it was worth. I finished it here with a hopefully ending. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave a comment or Kudos!

The corridor was dark and empty. The shadows danced on the walls and the faint sound of the air con seemed loud to his ears. Alfred let out a low and shuddering breath

Alfred absently noted that the corridor was well decorated and as cool as the bedrooms. There was no sound to be heard within the house. Nor from outside. Alfred took a wild guess that perhaps the walls were sound proof. Which, given from what they have seen with the armed men and the fact that Francis and Arthur were here, was not a surprising thought.

Slowly carefully, Alfred and Matthew walked over to the child's room. Their bodies were as close as they could get to one another without being on top of each other. Neither wanted to be apart at this moment. The unknown of what will happen when they open that door was grinding against both of them and Alfred knew his own hands were just shaking as his mind raced through all the possibilities.

Please god, don't let Peter be dead. Please, oh, please.

They opened the door together, cold fear piercing though their hearts.

The room was small but colourful. There was a child's bed by the wall and toys on the ground. The walls were littered with different paintings made by a small child and there was a teddy bear on the bed wearing a tie.

But there was no one in the room. No Peter or anyone.

Shit. Where was he?! Where was Peter?!

"You should not have left your rooms." A firm but quiet voice spoke to the left. Alfred jumped back against Matthew and looked in fear at the person who talked. It was a dark haired woman in dark clothing holding a large gun. "We do not have much time. The boys are in the car already but the alarms would have gone off when you opened your door. Come we must leave quickly."

Alfred blinked at her and she turned to leave. "Wait. What do you mean? Who are you?" He managed to say, feeling confused and terrified. Was she on their side? Was she helping them?

"My name is Mei. I am an uncover FBI agent. My job was to find information but now it is to get you to safety. I have contacted my unit, they are raiding this place as soon as we have cleared the driveway. Come, we must hurry." She said, shifting the gun in her hands.

"You have Peter?" Matthew asked behind him, hope clear in his voice.

"Yes. But we must go now. I will explain more in the car."

Alfred and Matthew shared a look and nodded, quickly following the small woman through the corridors and away from the sounds of the searching guards.

It took five long minutes to get down to where the car was. Alfred's chest felt constricted the whole time that they walked. The grip he had on his brother's hand was tight enough to be painful for the both of them but Matthew did not utter a word about it. They clung to each other in fear and hope. They did not know where Francis nor Arthur were but it did not matter. They needed to get out. And they were.

That was all that mattered. It did not matter that they didn't know who this woman really was or why the FBI was here or even what was going on. All that mattered was getting out of the house they were in with each other and Peter.

When they arrived at the car, Mei was quick to get into the driver's seat. Alfred and Matthew quickly entered the back seats and were more than happy to see that Peter was in a child's seat in the middle of the back seat. Though the young boy was unconscious. There was another boy in the car, also unconscious. The boy looked to be a year or so older than Peter. Was this 'Luddy'? The one that the man spoke of when they took Peter?

Alfred did not have a chance to think of those questions or any questions he may have had because as soon as Matthew and he were buckled into the car, Mei floored it. Car moved fast over the gravel. Small rocks smashed hard against the window though thankfully nothing broke. Maybe the windows were bullet proof? Who knows? Alfred honestly didn't care.

He reached over and covered Peter with his body, keeping the boy's head down. Matthew did the same with the other boy. As they flew down the driveway, the sounds of guns and shouting could be heard all around them. Damn it all, he thought that the FBI were about stealth and you know, not letting anyone know that you were about to raid them? By the sounds of it, there was shoot out already in progress happening.

Was this the FBI's doing? Were they starting the raid already? Or was something else happening? Oh god what was going on?

The car bounced and shook as it raced over the gravel road. A few bullets hit the window but the glass held steady. Bullet proof then. They were safe from the flying lead. At least he was pretty sure they would be.

Alfred up at his brother and wished that he could have taken back these last few years. He wished that he could have been there for his brother. Be by his side and helped him through his pain and hardship. He wished that they could have had a normal family. That none of this happened to them. To anyone.

As the road moved from the bumpy and uneven gravel to the smooth highway, Alfred closed his and wished that this would bring about the end of their nightmare. That both Francis and Arthur died tonight. He wanted to be free. He wanted Matthew to be free. He just wanted all this to end.

The car eventually began to slow and flashes of blue and red shone through the windows of the car. Alfred straightened himself up and looked up and through the window. There were police cars and vans everywhere and officers all armed and geared up for a fight.

Alfred looked over at his brother and felt tears prick at his eyes. They were safe. They were finally safe.


End file.
